


All the Words Run Dry

by Wind-At-Her-Heels (Countess_Eliza)



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark Prince Eugene, Enemies to Idiots to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Rapunzel wasn't kidnapped by Gothel, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 33,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Wind-At-Her-Heels
Summary: From the moment the two met, Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene did not like each other. With each summer that they spend together, they only grow to hate each other more. Their lives are perfectly fine as they go about despising each other. Until the two learn of their arranged marriage. Life was going to be just perfect married to one’s sworn enemy.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 66
Kudos: 166





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to try my hand at "slow burn enemies-to-lovers". I'm still on sold on the title. Any suggestions are welcome. Also, are my Hamilfans excited for the show to come to Disney Plus this Friday? I know I am! 
> 
> I don't own Tangled.

Rapunzel couldn't imagine hating anyone more than Prince Horace of the Dark Kingdom. Or as he liked to be known as, Eugene Fitzherbert. Which was stupid. Horace wasn't all that better than Eugene. But it wasn't his name that was the problem. It was himself as a whole.

The first day the two met, Rapunzel had been excited. She always was when it came down to meeting new people and making friends. She felt too young to play with Cassandra, the Captain of the Guard's daughter. Rapunzel mostly sought friendship with Pascal. A chameleon. Frederic has expressed his concern for her only friend being a small animal before. But there was no stopping her. Pascal was her best friend.

They greeted the family in the Throne Room. She even got to sit in her own throne. Rapunzel's leg kept bouncing up and down until her father placed a gentle hand on her knee, reminding her to stop. Rapunzel bit her lip.

"Presenting King Edmund and Queen Alexys of the Dark Kingdom," Nigel said, reading from a scroll, "And their adolescent son, Prince Horace."

The family entered through the wide doors. King Edmund stood tall, wearing a brown fur clock closed with a strange symbol. Alexys smiled gently at them. Then their son came in.

"You know, Buddy," he said, pointing at Nigel, "It's Eugene, but, hey. You can make even Horace sound good in that accent."

He grinned with his teeth. Eugene took a spot next to his mother, ignoring Edmund's prompting to stand next to him. Alexys rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Frederic. Arianna. For welcoming us into your kingdom. We rarely go on trips like this. As someone pointed out already." Alexys glared at her son.

"Why not make it well-known right off the bat? Don't want them having to waste their precious time trying to figure it out," Eugene replied.

Edmund closed his eyes for a moment. "That's enough, Horace."

Rapunzel frowned. She still couldn't decide if she liked Eugene. But she should still be kind. He could be super nice. She just didn't know it yet.

"Welcome to Corona," Frederic continued, "This is my daughter, Rapunzel. Rapunzel meet the king and queen of the Dark Kingdom and their son, Horace."

"It's Eugene, big guy," he said, examining his hands.

"Eugene!" Alexys scolded.

Rapunzel ignored that. "Pleased to meet you, King Edmund. Pleased to meet you, Queen Alexys. Hello-" she glanced over at her mother, not knowing what to call him "-Prince Eugene?"

"Thank you!" he exclaimed, "At least somebody," Eugene looked at Edmund, "Calls me, Eugene. Even if it's the kid."

"I deeply apologize that my son is acting out, Frederic. He's not usually like this-" Edmund began.

"I am. Always. I am such a delight."

Arianna spoke up. "Rapunzel, Eugene, why don't you run off and play? The adults have some catching up to do."

Rapunzel jumped up from her seat. Eugene shrugged and followed her. When she grabbed his hand, he shrugged it off. Okay. Maybe he just didn't like being touched.

"Come on, Eugene!" she exclaimed, "We can play in my room!"

"Great. What's better than playing with a six-year-old?"

They entered her room. Most of it was pink. Her sheets were violet with pink accents to match her canopy. Her walls were just tinted salmon. Pascal in the pillows was also sporting the color.

He emerged from his spot, making Eugene shriek. Rapunzel giggled as he crawled up her arm. He settled on her shoulder.

"What's that thing? A frog? You have a pet frog?" Eugene questioned.

"No! Pascal's a chameleon. He's not a pet either. He's my best friend, for your information." She looked at him. "Don't you have a best friend?"

Eugene leaned against her bookcase. "Of course, I have a best friend. But he's an actual human being."

"Well, what's his name?" Rapunzel grabbed a pillow and squeezed it.

"Lance. Lance Strongbow."

He grabbed one of the chocolates she kept in a bowl and popped it in his mouth. Rapunzel fed one to Pascal.

"What do you wanna play, Eugene?"

"Woah. Woah. I don't play. Especially not with babies."

Rapunzel tensed at his words. She was not a baby. Six meant that she was a big kid. No baby. Even if Eugene was four years older than her, that didn't mean that she was a baby.

"What do you do, then?" she questioned through clenched teeth.

He smirked at her. "You really wanna know?"

She slowly nodded, suddenly curious. Why was he acting so strange?

"Come on."

Eugene led her to the hallway. From there, he unfolded a large piece of parchment from his pocket. A map that looked familiar.

"This is the palace." He pointed to a spot. "That's the kitchen. I heard that the chef was cooking something special for tonight. Wanna get a sneak peek?"

After she nodded, Eugene explained the plan to her. Sneak down. Eugene would pose a distraction while she grabbed two cupcakes. And so far it was going well.

Until he stole both of the treats from her. In a flash, he spread crumbs and frosting over her cheeks. He threw the cherry to her. Eugene escaped. Without her. Just as the chef realized that two of his cupcakes were missing. Rapunzel tried to run off, but he grabbed her elbow.

He informed the king and queen. She was brought into the room as Edmund and Alexys left to bear her the humiliation. Arianna took both of her hands.

"Sweetheart, you know not to spoil your dinner," she said with what felt like all the disappointment in the world, "Why did you do that?"

For a second, Rapunzel thought about telling her about Eugene. But she wanted to be friends with him. To be friends with someone, she needed to be nice. Kill it with kindness, Arianna always told her.

"I thought it would be fun," became her lie.

"You can apologize to the chef later," Frederic decided, "You've had enough sugar today. No dessert after dinner tonight."

Rapunzel hung her head in shame.

* * *

The next day wasn't much better.

In honor of the rulers of the Dark Kingdom visiting, they were hosting a parade. For it, they even allowed Rapunzel to wear her tiara with her new dress. Wearing her crown was one of the best feelings in the world. It made her feel elegant and regal. The parade also meant that she had to wear shoes, but that was all right.

Rapunzel was seated next to Eugene. He didn't seem to be happy to be here, with his arms crossed and scowl. Edmund kept sending him looks from their parent's carriage. Eugene smirked and shifted so he was sitting on her hair. Rapunzel tugged at it.

"Excuse me, Eugene," she said, ever so kindly.

He sighed, but got off. "What's with all that hair, anyway? You're taking 'growing it out' a little too seriously."

She wrapped a piece around her hand. "I don't know. Daddy just told me-"

Their carriage began to move, surprising Rapunzel. She let out a small shout. Eugene smirked.

As they rode about the kingdom, she leaned over the side of their vehicle and waved. She blew kisses to her favorite people (not that she was picking favorites, just the people she knew best). Eugene kept sighing. He gave a half-hearted wave whenever it felt like he was about to get in trouble.

After a while, Rapunzel felt like her head was lighter. She raised a hand to her head. Only to realize that her tiara was missing. Oh, no, no, no, no. She bounced to the ground. It wasn't there. Had it fallen off? She didn't see the familiar sparkle when she looked back.

"Rapunzel? What's wrong, darling?" Frederic had to yell from his carriage.

"I can't find my tiara!"

He ordered the horses to stop. Every guard went on a lookout. Arianna grabbed her hand and went with her to every spot it could have been. Rapunzel felt tears coming to her eyes. She wiped them away with her sleeve. Now that was ruined too. Just like she had just ruined the parade.

"Hey, Blondie!" Eugene called out, running, "Looking for this?" He held out the crown.

Arianna thanked him. She placed it back on Rapunzel's head. With that, the parade continued. Eugene told everyone that it had simply fallen off her head and landed under the carriage.

But Rapunzel knew he was lying. Someone would have noticed if it fell off. Eugene had stolen it. Just like he'd stolen the cupcakes from her. Rapunzel had only wanted to be his friend. That was no more.

She hated Eugene with every fiber of her being.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos! They make me walk around with a grin that makes me look like I'm mad. 
> 
> Note: I have deaged Eugene by two years. So he is ten during this chapter and last. Rapunzel was six. I did this because I felt the slightest bit uncomfortable writing about a twelve year old having to marry a six year old. The difference doesn't really matter. Just for me, mostly. 
> 
> I also changed the title from "Burning Rose" to "All the Words Run Dry". I got the new one from the song, "What You Mean to Me" from Finding Neverland. (Which, side note: Jeremy Jordan was in the OG cast before it went to Broadway, so . . .)

Eugene was supposed to play with a six-year-old for two weeks. Of course, he was going to be annoyed. He was ten. Way too old for babies. It wasn’t helping that Edmund called him Horace. He might as well play a few tricks on everyone. 

He began small. With the princess. Rapunzel could fall for just about anything, he’d noticed. How utterly stupid of her. Eugene scoffed.

Edmund was the perfect victim for his next shenanigan. Eugene wasn’t planning on tormenting Frederic or Arianna. He was too afraid of the king (not that he would tell anyone that) and he liked the queen. Eugene didn’t even think about his mother. But Edmund. Yes. This would be fun. 

Finding the horn had been easy. For some reason Rapunzel had one in her toy chest. Eugene did, in fact, ask to use it first. She gave him permission with a strange look. From there, he found a roll of tape.

Their parents were going to be gone for a double date all evening. So minutes after they left, Eugene got to work. He didn’t need the governess watching over him. He could manage himself just fine. Please and thank you. Besides, she was with Rapunzel. She would be distracted for at least half an hour. That was all the time he needed. 

“What are you doing?” 

Eugene slowly turned around. Rapunzel (of course) was standing behind him, looking ever-so innocent. He took a deep breath. 

“What are you doing down here, Blondie? Besides giving me a heart-attack.” 

“Miss Fletcher’s looking for you,” she told him, “What are you doing with my horn?” 

“Nothing! Nothing. What are you doing with your horn? That’s the real question.” 

He walked her out of the room. Closing the door behind him. If it all went right, it would still work. Eugene steeling her towards her room. 

“What were you doing? Why are we going to my room? Why did you need my horn? What’s going on?” Rapunzel questioned along the way. 

These many questions necessary? Eugene sighed. He was in for an interminable night.

~*~

He was supposed to be asleep by the time his parents got back. But Eugene was up and waiting on the top shelf of a closet. It was the perfect hiding spot. He could hear everything that was going on. A smirk played on his face as he heard them coming down the hall. 

“I think they’re making progress,” Alexys said, “Did you hear what Eugene calls her now? Blondie. Isn’t that sweet?” 

Yeah. Cute. Huh uh. He rolled his eyes. 

Edmund sighed. “I hope so.” 

Honk! At least half of the palace could hear it. Eugene cracked. Alexys screamed. He could hear guards running down, ready to defend. 

“Your majesties, what happened?” asked what he assumed to be a guard. 

“Edmund? Alexys?” Frederic footsteps sounded with his wife’s following. 

There was a pause. Then, 

“Horace!” 

~*~

So maybe he wasn’t allowed to have dessert for a week. It had been worth it. The look on Edmund’s face when he came out of his hiding place was brilliant. 

That’s exactly what got him through the rest of the time spent with Rapunzel. It was only the thought of how utterly annoyed he could make Edmund that pleased him. Through the boredom of playing with her. Eugene attempted to convince her to throw another prank on Edmund. Her response? 

“But that’s so mean.” 

Yeah, sure. It was mean. But it was hilarious. Besides, not all pranks did any actual harm. How could she live her life just being nice to people? What was the fun in that? Eugene didn’t want to be here. He wasn’t going to act like he wanted this, either. His parents taught him to be honest. So that’s what he was doing. Not lying. Perfect excuse. 

All Rapunzel lived to do was have tea parties and talk to that frog thing. Boring. But whenever he tried to get away, an adult (usually Edmund) found him. And back to the princess he went. He really needed to get better at sneaking away. He had all summer after these two weeks. 

Eugene knew that this venture would end the same way. But sneaking away for six minutes was better than none. Might as well tour the castle he’d been staring at maps about. Edmund made sure that he had read at least three books on the entire kingdom before their arrival. Though, he would have much preferred reading The Adventures of Flynnigan Rider. Now those stories were interesting. 

He wandered down to the Throne Room. Eugene heard voices from inside. So this was where the parents hung out when they were forcing their children to interact and become best friends. He leaned against the door. They were probably just complaining about the king of Equis or something. That’s what Alexys loved to do. But he heard his name. 

“Eugene’s usually better behaved then this,” said Edmund, sighing, “I’m hoping that if he makes a friend, then he’ll get along better with her.” 

“Dear, Eugene has a friend. Remember Lance?” Alexys replied. 

Of course, Edmund was clueless about Lance. He usually was when it came to his life. 

“. . . Either way, I think it’s good that we’re getting them exposed to each other before they know,” Arianna stated, “When are you planning on telling Eugene?” 

Yeah, when are you planning on telling Eugene? 

Alexys thought before answering. “I want to as soon as possible. I think after this trip, we will break it to him.” 

A servant was approaching. Eugene ducked behind a set of drawers. He couldn’t be caught and sent back now. He had to know what was going on. Once he got back to his station, he leaned in further. 

“Here’s to a fine marriage!” Frederic toasted. 

“To Eugene and Rapunzel!” 

“I think it’s the perfect arrangement.” 

Arrangement? Marriage? Were they . . . ? No. No. Eugene backed away slowly. He needed to know what was going on. But he just had to get away. He tore throughout the palace. Needing an escape. Until he finally found himself in his room. 

Eugene threw himself onto the bed, burying his face into the warm pillows. He suddenly hated the crisp sheets. Everything around him made him nauseous. 

He knew that he would have an arranged marriage. His parents had one. So had Frederic and Arianna. But not now. Eugene still wanted to be a kid. He was too young for this. Especially not to her. 

Alexys found him on his bed, sobbing. If it had been anyone else, Eugene would have yelled at them. But he snuggled into his mom’s warm embrace, as Alexys peppered his face with kisses. 

“What happened, honey?” she asked, gently. 

“You said . . . You said that we were having an arranged marriage.” 

“Oh, Eugene. I was going to tell you about it soon. I am so sorry, baby.” 

She let him cry until he was ready to talk, wiping away the last of the tears on his cheeks. Then Alexys explained everything. Eugene listened without interrupting. A first for him. He nodded slowly after she was done. At least she was being honest with him now. Eugene understood now why it had to be done. 

But he still didn’t like it. 

What was pure annoyance towards Rapunzel, now turned into bitter hatred.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so Eugene has learned the truth. I really do feel bad that he has to hang out with a six-year-old. I mean, that doesn't sound great. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I love reviews.
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://wind-at-her-heals.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on posting this chapter last night, but alas, my internet decided to act strange. So I'm posting now.

Seasons came and went. Rapunzel took up painting. Tutors attempted to educate Eugene. The year after the visit to Corona, Rapunzel and her parents went to the Dark Kingdom for the summer. The children loathed the weather warming up. For that told them they would meet up shortly. It was an awful feeling. 

By the time Rapunzel was ten, her hair was out of control. Arianna braided it each morning with the help of a maid. It wasn’t too bad to carry around. Maybe a little heavy. It was only when it was wet that it was a genuine problem. Washing her hair was another story. 

When the family arrived in the Dark Kingdom, the dread in Rapunzel’s stomach had finally settled. The palace was eerie in a way that no one else seemed to notice. It was tall and dark, like a stranger’s shadow. Speaking of shadows, Edmund appeared with his family next to him. He greeted her parents, expecting them to do with each other. They didn’t budge. Not even with a little prompting. 

“Horace, why don’t you give the princess a tour of the palace?” Edmund said through a tight smile. 

“She’s already been here before, Edmund. Why waste her majesty’s precious time?” 

“Just do as your father says,” Alexys nudged him, gently. 

Eugene rolled his eyes, making a big show of doing so. He obliged, even still. Rapunzel followed him down the hall. Where he half-heartedly pointed to things and mumbled something. She couldn’t blame him. She didn’t want to be here either. 

They found a place to stop in front of a door. Eugene glanced around. He slowly opened it, letting in another boy that looked to be his age. He wore a cravat around his neck that got lopsided as he high-fived Eugene. 

“What’s up, Rider?” he greeted with a wide smile. 

“Just trying to get through the summer, if you know what I mean.”

“Where is this lover of yours?”

“She’s not my lover. She’s ten.” 

They were talking about her. Gross. Rapunzel took a step away from them. 

The other boy curled his lip. “At least you don’t have to go to Corona this year.” 

Rapunzel stepped next to him. “For your information, Eugene’s Friend, Corona is beautiful.” 

“This is her?” He glanced over at her. 

Eugene nodded. He glared at Rapunzel for good measure. 

“Well, princess, I’m Lance Strongbow. Eugene’s best friend and partner in cr-” Eugene nudged him. “Kindness. Lots of kindness. Now if you’ll excuse us-”

The two ran off. Leaving her behind in a castle she barely knew. After asking a maid for directions, she could find her and her parent’s room. Pascal was waiting for her there. He climbed onto her shoulder, giving her the comfort that she needed then. 

This was going to be one long summer. 

~*~

A cupcake was waiting for her on her dresser after dinner. Whoever sent this up to her was a saint. She grabbed it, setting the cherry aside for Pascal, who bit into it and flashed to the same shade. Rapunzel giggled and bit into the clay. 

It was clay. Some clay that felt just like a cupcake. Rapunzel gagged and spat it into the wastebasket. The “cupcake” followed shortly. She was fuming. This could only be the work of one Prince Horace. 

Fine. If Eugene wanted a prank war, a prank war he would get. 

~*~

Rapunzel (followed closely behind by Miss Fletcher) sought the nearest sweet shop. She asked for a cake box. Just a box. The owner seemed confused, but did as she asked, anyway. After a quick trip to the royal kitchens, she left the box out in the hall. She hid underneath a table. 

Eugene and Lance arrived shortly afterward, whispering to each other. Probably about the next prank they would play. Little did they know what was coming for them. Rapunzel had to cover her mouth. The poor, poor fools. 

“Wait, what’s that?” Lance wondered, “Hey, didn’t your mom say that there’s going to be a surprise for us later tonight?” 

“Yes, I believed she did,” Eugene replied. 

“I think we’d better just have a little taste. Gotta make sure it’s not poisoned.” 

“Marvellous idea, Lancey.”

There was a pause as they opened the box. Then Eugene roared. Rapunzel’s laughter became harder to control. Pascal was rolling around on the ground. She covered her face with her hair. 

“That little rat!” Eugene shouted, “This is war!” 

~*~

The next day, Rapunzel was as careful as possible. She barely ate anything concerning her parents a bit. But she couldn’t take any chances. Eugene never looked at her. Oh, no. He glared at her. Both of them acted innocent.. As if they hadn’t been terrorising each other any way they could. 

She seemed safe as she walked down the hallway that night. Rapunzel could hear Eugene’s snores. They weren’t fake. She knew that boy’s snore. Pascal was still asleep on her pillow. She stepped onto a soft rug. 

Pop! 

Her candle flew out of her hands. Rapunzel barely caught it in time. What was that? Was she bleeding? She checked herself over. No. Rapunzel held her candle down to the rug so she could see it better. She lifted it up. 

Underneath was bubble wrap. 

~*~

Their parents recognized how paranoid their children were. But the children were getting along. Perhaps. That was what really mattered. 

They were tied. He’d pranked her ten times. Ditto for herself. Yes, she was counting. She needed to win. Show Eugene who was boss. 

Her last prank was simple. Rapunzel cut out of paper that looked like a beetle. She wasn’t great at cutting, but it seemed vicious enough. She taped it to his copy of Flynnigan Rider. Footsteps came from down the hall. She stuck it to the cover. Rapunzel didn’t have time to get out. She hopped onto the balcony. Hopefully this would be enough. 

Eugene noticed the book and shrieked. “I’m gonna find that little vulture-”

The wind blew harder. Rapunzel’s braid loosened. Blew into the window. Eugene recognized that hair. He came out. 

“That’s the final straw, Blondie.” 

“You’re the one that started it.” 

“Yeah? I’ll be the one to finish it, too.”

~*~

Fortunately, they left before he could end it. The kings and queens looked more tired than usual. Rapunzel stuck her tongue out the window. 

Just for good measure.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a crap ton of ideas for these chapters with little Eugene and Raps from Swan Princess lol. I hope you enjoyed the little prank war. That was fun to write. Also we're just gonna ignore the fact that bubble wrap hadn't been invented yet in the 18th century. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I love reviews.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being even shorter then the last one, oops.
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Blood, Grief

The Dark Kingdom had several enemies. Eugene had heard the same lecture from Edmund maybe two thousand times. It was dull to say the least. He yawned through it. Every single time. All kingdoms had their enemies. Theirs was no different. He didn't give a care.

Until he lost his mother because of it.

That night started off normal. Eugene sassed his father at dinner. Alexys scolded him. Edmund reminded him that it was time to begin his studies regarding the Moonstone. Lance popped in towards the end of the meal for dessert. They snuck out afterwards. Alexys caught them. Lance went home while Eugene went off to bed. Perfectly fine.

It was around midnight that he woke up. He did often at night, at least now. He blamed Stalyan. The snake that had slithered into his life only to take advantage of how he dreaded his upcoming marriage and his power. She was gone now. Stalyan was smart enough to take her chances after that.

He got out of bed and wandered down the hall. Eugene whipped the drool from his mouth. The portraits on the walls stared down at him. He already knew how much of a disappointment he was. He didn't need their glares to remind him.

A scream came from the end of the hall. _Mom._ Eugene sped up to a run. Soon that developed into a sprint. She was probably just having another nightmare. But he needed to be sure. That scream sounded painful. To his ears. To his mother. Whatever had happened. He threw open the door of his parent's chambers.

Blood was everywhere. Smeared on the sheets. Covering Edmund's arms. The liquid started spilling onto the floor. In the middle of it all was Alexys with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Eugene get the doctor!" Edmund ordered.

"No. No. Let him stay. Let him . . ."

"Mom?" Eugene approached the bed. "What-What happened?"

She cried out from pain. Alexys grabbed her son's hand and held it up to her face. "Every moment I got to spend with you, has been the best in my life."

"Mom?"

"I wanted to see you happy. That's all I've ever wanted for you." She glanced up at her husband.

"Both of you."

"Alexys, you're not going to die."

She smiled, softly. "I'm not going to die."

* * *

He hated it.

The black drapes blocking out any hope of sunshine.

The black cloak around his shoulders with the kingdom's symbol on it.

The fact that his mother's last words were, "I'm not going to die."

Eugene didn't understand a word of what was said. He didn't care. Not even the fact that everyone there addressed him as Prince Horace. Everything was the same coldness. Every sound. Every emotion.

He left the banquet table with a bottle of whatever alcohol beverage they were serving. He ducked into a closet. Edmund and Lance were going to worry later. Eugene took a sip. The liquid burned his throat as it came down. He put the lid back on and pushed it away. Eugene didn't want it anymore.

Someone knocked at the door. "Eugene? You in here?" Rapunzel. She opened the door. "There you are. Eugene, everyone's looking for you. Do you want to come back now?"

"No."

He looked up at her. Rapunzel nodded. A tear made its way down her cheek. She closed the door part way.

"Do you want to be alone?" she wondered.

"Yes."

Edmund found him in the same closet nearly five hours later. Rapunzel probably told everyone to leave him alone. He still didn't like her (not in the slightest) but he appreciated it. Eugene needed that time alone.

Edmund scoped him up, like he was nothing. He couldn't remember the last time he had made physical contact on purpose with him. The last time he allowed his father to hug him had been ages ago. When Alexys was still alive. He placed him in bed and kissed his forehead.

* * *

Sleep was like seeing the moon during the day. Faint if you're able to find it at all. Tonight, Eugene only laid in bed. Unmoving. Unmotivated. His shoes and socks were uncomfortable. Yet he didn't move.

His thoughts ranged from sweet memories from his childhood. To whom could've been her murderer. There was no evidence. No fingerprint. Not a letter. The guards had examined the scene several times. Still, nothing.

The sun was rising when he realized something. This was all Edmund's fault. If he couldn't have made peace with their foes. Alexys could still be alive. If he could've just protected her. He slept with an axe at his side. He could have done _something_.

Eugene stormed into his father's room. Edmund was sitting on a chair, looking down at his hands. He walked right up to him.

Rage. He couldn't feel anything else. This was the man who practically murdered his mother. The man who could have prevented it. But he hadn't. Because of his own selfishness. Murderer.

"You killed her!" Eugene screamed, "My mother is dead because of you. How do you live with yourself? You can't prevent the best women in our lives from dying. You can even destroy the Moonstone. I know how much you want to. You know what, I bet that even I could destroy it. I'm going right now."

"No!" Edmund cried, grabbing his shoulders, "You aren't thinking straight, Horace!"

Eugene struggled out of his grasp. "For the last time, it's Eugene!"

He tore down the hall of the castle. Edmund followed closely behind. Eugene dodged the corners, nearly tripping as he did. He made it to the doors of the chamber before he felt Edmund tugging on the back of his shirt. He dragged his son back to his room. Locking his son into his room.

Eugene fell back. Onto his bed. Tears ran down his cheeks, but he didn't wipe them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, that last part was more then fun to write. I'm sorry about the angst. It had to be done.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I love reviews.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about all the short chapters recently! I started writing this fic in a notebook and I tend to write less words/shorter chapters then. On a happier note: I kind of have an update schedule now. I will be updating Saterdays/Sundays and Wednesdays. I've prewritten the chapters up to sixteen. But I am sorry if I kind of disappear.

Rapunzel hated it when her father cleared his throat. It meant one of two things. He really did have to clear his throat. Or he had news. Usually bad news. 

The family was just wrapping up dinner. Servants were taking their plates away. Frederic took his wife’s hand. Okay, so it was bad news. 

“Dear, there’s something we have to tell you,” he began, “You know how you’ve been spending time with Prince Eugene every summer?” 

“Yes. I’ve been wondering about that,” she replied. It seemed like a safe answer. 

“Well, your eighteenth birthday is coming up, we’re having Eugene and his father here. To start planning your wedding. It’s the perfect time for you two to get married.” 

_ Get married.  _ Rapunzel and Eugene. Bitter rivals since they met. She knew that this was coming along soon. It was obvious now that she thought about it. Her parents had told her when she was sixteen about it all, but she had been suspicious since she was twelve. It didn’t feel right for it to happen now. 

She nodded. There weren’t any words to describe how she felt at the moment, but her parents continued on. Arianna said something about alliances and how it was an excellent political move on their part. 

Seven days until she would have to face Eugene Fitzherbert. 

* * *

Much like the first time Rapunzel met him, she was next to her parents. This time, they were standing in front of the castle. Edmund and Eugene emerged from their carriage. Eugene looked just as happy as Rapunzel felt. The families each bowed to each other in a greeting. 

After a quick conversation, Eugene and Rapunzel were practically shoved into the same room. They were told to discuss the plans they had coming up. They had a half an hour before they were freed. Rapunzel couldn't imagine having to marry this man in a few weeks. 

“So Eugene,” she began through clenched teeth, “Of should I say, Horace.” 

“It’s Eu _ gene _ !” 

“Is it really? I’ve seen your records before, Prince Horace Edmund Eugene of the Dark Kingdom.” 

He straightened himself up as he approached her. Eugene stood exactly eight inches taller than her. “What’s there to say, Princess Rapunzel Wilhelmina Arianna?” He paused. “Wilhelmina Arianna? Question, what kind of name is that? So we’ve got Rapunzel.  _ Rapunzel _ ! Then Wilhelmina Arianna? That’s just about-”

“You don’t wanna finish that thought,” she warned as Pascal crawled onto her shoulder. He bawled his hands into fists. 

“Still keep that frog around, I see.” 

“Chameleon.” 

Eugene rolled his eyes. “Either way, I still pity him for having to be your only friend. I live in a place that’s literally called the  _ Dark Kingdom _ . Yet I have more friends than you.”

“Pascal may be just an amphibian, but he’s ten times the friend any of yours are.” She took a step forward. “Not just that. He’s got ten times the hairline you’ll ever have.” 

He gasped. Eugene hand’s sprang up to his head, defensively. Rapunzel grinned. He straightened up. 

“I’d prefer a battle of wits, but you appear to be unarmed.” With that, Eugene began towards the door. Though when he pushed them, they didn’t pry. He tried again. Then pulled. He read the clock. Eugene leaned against the door, sighing. “We still have fifteen minutes.” 

Rapunzel took a seat and began unbraiding her hair. Might as well begin combing it for the night. Meanwhile, Eugene began to prance around the room like a cat. HIs boots clicked with every step. She bit her lip, teeth digging in deeper with every click. Finally she jumped up and shouted, 

“Do you mind?” 

He stopped. “Yeah, I don’t exactly love having you for company, either.” 

Rapunzel groaned. She slipped her shoes off. Pascal became a violet, matching her dress color. 

After a few more minutes of utter torture, the doors were finally opened. Eugene practically squealed and ran out. Just like the child he was. Rapunzel took a much more graceful reproach by curtsying to Nigel, who was holding the door. 

Dinner that night was full of tension between the two. They barely spoke. Not to their parents. Never to each other. Never would if they had a choice. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that whole argument scene was fun to write. Lol. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are always appreciated.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed yesterday's update! My allergies were just awful and I didn't feel well enough to post. I'll aim for the weekend, though!

Great idea. Let Eugene and Rapunzel go out on the lake in a boat. Just the two of them. This was going to end just splendidly. 

He could already feel the cold water soaking into his shirt as he began rowing. Rapunzel did not trust him at all, she had already made that clear. Eugene should feel bad. After all, his presence was probably just ruining her birthday. Ha. Vengeance for all the birthdays he had to spent with her. 

“So, Goldie,” Eugene said, “Having a good day? You don’t turn eighteen every day.” 

She didn’t answer, opting instead to look at the water. Rapunzel stuck her finger inside. Probably measuring how painful it would be for him to be thrown into the deep depths of it. But her look was so much more innocent. Gentle. 

“Well, how did you like being eighteen?” she asked without a hint of sarcasm. 

“Did I like the age? Yes, yes I did,” he answered, “Did I like everything that happened to me that year? Of course not.” Eugene pauses. “But it’ll be different for you, I’m sure” 

“What happened?” 

“Woah, Blondie. I don’t do that whole having deep conversations thing.”

Rapunzel scooted away, careful not to tip the boat over. Though she definitely wanted to at this point. Everytime they tried to understand each other, one of them did something stupid. Usually it was Eugene who ruined all chances of them becoming friends. Like he had just done. 

Eighteen meant that he had been with Stalyan. Not exactly “with”, but he was convinced that he loved her. It took a whole lot of reasoning from Lance to realize who she really was. Nineteen was the year his mother passed away. When he went months without eating. Angry at his father (he still was). Edmund had been prepping him, to watch over the Moonstone once it was time. That summer, Rapunzel didn’t come so that was a plus. 

“So you never did explain the hair,” Eugene deadpanned. He already knew all about it, but that was the only ice breaker he could think of. 

“That’s a sensitive subject,” she returned. 

“Okay, then.”

The rest of the ride was silent. As Eugene rowed, he couldn’t help but watch her. Rapunzel always had an innocent air to her. Especially now. She kept her finger tips in the water. She giggled at what Eugene guessed was a fish (or maybe she was just crazy he didn’t know). Part of her braid fell in. She ignored it. 

Eugene made it back to the dock without falling in. Rapunzel immediately excused herself. After a big day of celebrating he understood why. Eugene himself had reached his limit for today. 

~*~

“I don’t want to marry him, Cass!” Rapunzel exclaimed, collapsing onto her bed, “He tormented me when we were kids. He-”

“You could sneak out,” her friend interrupted in a sing-song voice. 

She looked at her. 

  
Look, as your lady-in-waiting, I say absolutely not. How dare you even think about running off. But as your friend, I say go for it. Might as well have one night to yourself before he proposes.” 

“Wait, he’s proposing tomorrow?!” 

“That’s the rumor.” 

“Cass, I have to get out of here. I need to think this over.” 

Cass smiled. “On it.” 

Within fifteen minutes, Rapunzel was all set to ride out. Cassandra got a stable boy to get Fidella ready (without knowing what was going on, of course). Rapunzel dressed in her most comfortable clothes. Ready as she would ever be. 

As she climbed out of her balcony, something caught her eye. A shadow of a man. When she looked closer, she gasped. 

Eugene. He appeared to also be making his way down to the stables. Rapunzel stayed low and quiet. In the stables, Eugene glanced around before boarding a white stallion. His chain shone, showing the name “Maximus”. Rapunzel got onto Fidella, telling her to follow him.Off they went. 

There was just something about the night air that was so endearing. Beautiful. Crisp. It was refreshing. Like freedom. That was the best word to describe it. 

They caught up to Eugene who glanced over at them with his mouth wide open. But he quickly regained his composure and ordered Max to go faster. Rapunzel followed. Bold of him to assume that she was giving up that fast. 

“Feisty, are we tonight?” Eugene mocked. 

“Uh, huh. I bet that Fidella and I can beat you to the wall.” 

He held a hand over his chest. “Oh, rebellious much? I don’t think daddy would like you breaking one of his precious rules.” 

“Afraid of losing, Horace?” She smirked. 

“Not at all. But you better be afraid of the guards that’ll be chasing us by sunrise. You’re on!” 

Off they rode. Along the forest’s trees and woodland creatures. Rapunzel couldn’t help the little smile that arose on her face. 

Eugene was right. Guards started chasing them within an hour or two. Which only encouraged the two. They laughed with each other. Not at, for a first. The two were beaming by the time the guards finally were able to catch up with them. 

“Princess, we were ordered to bring you back home,” said one-Pete. 

“You as well, Prince Eugene,” the other added.

Rapunzel sighed. They shared an eye roll as they followed them back to the palace. Going as slow as they could. The forest only got more beautiful at dawn. Besides, they weren’t exactly excited to get to whatever punishment was waiting for them. 

Corona was just waking up by the time they got there. Rapunzel could smell the fresh bread from the bakary. The baker set the loaves out in the window seal. She waved to him. Monty was sweeping the porch while another woman greeted him. She wished she didn’t have to leave all this behind. The happy people. The familiarity. 

Frederic was pacing in front of the palace with Arianna whispering comforting words to him. Edmund, was standing beside the two, also seemed tense. Frederic’s worried expression was soon washed away with a wave of relief. He helped his daughter off of the horse and embraced her. 

_ Now comes the scolding _ , she thought. 

“How many times must I remind you, Rapunzel. A princess can’t just sneak out of the palace like that,” he reminded her. 

“I know. I know. Too many times, Dad.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hate that ending, but I'm glad that they're somewhat okay. Not great, but they're getting better. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I love reviews!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a favorite of mine! Enjoy!

The rest of the day left her tense. Eugene was going to propose. When? Alone with loved ones around them? During the banquet later today? The mystery left her panicked and her nails much shorter. Which Cass did not appreciate very much. 

The banquet was with each royal family of the seven kingdoms. Arianna had been preparing for it for ages now. It was quite similar to the one they had when she was coronated. Except this time, she sat right next to Eugene. Her mother on her other side. He was fiddling with something in his pocket. A ring, perhaps. 

Dinner passed by in a blur. Rapunzel’s stomach tied and untied in knots over and over again. She fanned herself with her hand. Then reached for Arianna’s fan. Rapunzel sipped at her water, asking for a refill every ten minutes. She was probably going to regret that later. For the time being, it was her safe guard. 

Eugene tapped his spoon to his glass, gaining everyone’s attention. The lines under his eyes seemed to get worse as the two made their way to the center of the room. There he knelt down and held out a small box. He exposed the ring inside. This was it. The rest of her life realied on this one moment. 

“Princess Rapunzel Wilhemina Arianna of Corona, will do the honor of becoming my bride and queen?” 

Those were the same words Frederic used when he proposed to Arianna. The same ones that Edmund recited and Alexys agreed to. Eugene couldn’t run. Rapunzel blinked tears away. 

“Yes, I do.” 

* * *

She wanted to scream. Just run down the hall and scream. 

But Rapunzel could hear Eugene making his way down the hall, so she stopped herself. Still, she wondered what thoughts were going around in his bead. He probably was more upset. Or not. Who knew? 

Preparations for the wedding began tomorrow. The weight of it all was already pushing down on her. They needed to pick out floral arrangements, put together a guest list, write vows. The latter made her stomach churn. She wasn’t ready for a wedding. There was still so much of the world she wanted to see. Marriage and moving to the Dark Kingdom would prevent that. 

For now, she sighed and went off to bed. 

* * *

Breakfast had an uncomfortable air to it. Eugene seemed uneasy for once in his life. He picked at the food on his plate. Yesterday, he had gobbled it down in a matter of minutes. Rapunzel excused herself. She escaped to her room where Cass was waiting for her. 

“You’ve got a full schedule today, Raps,” she began, “Mostly wedding planning stuff. We meet with the planner in an hour. Today you’re working on finding a date and making a guest list. After that you have lunch with the duchess. Eugene will be there, too. You don’t have anything going on for a couple of hours before you and the queen will start shopping for your wedding dress. Your engagement party is in three days, so we’ve also got to prepare for that.” 

The wedding planner, Joan Newcomb came promptly on time. She was a tall woman, nearly matching Edmund’s height, with sharp cheekbones and white hair that she wore in three different braids, twisting together in a bun. Rapunzel had tried doing buns before. It didn’t work out great. Ms. Newcomb insisted on the young couple sitting together. Which she would later regret. She took a seat, swishing her dark skirts to the side. 

“Thank you for meeting with us, Ms. Newcomb,” Arianna started, “We’re pleased to have you.” 

“Of course! We wouldn’t want you to have to use a horse.” Ms. Newcomb giggled. “I just made a rhyme. Isn’t that fun?” 

Rapunzel chuckled, uncomfortably. “Very . . . nice, Ms. Newcomb. Um, we were wondering where we should begin?” 

“Oh, oh, yes! We only want the bessss . . . ttt.” Ms. Newcomb cleared her throat and took out a bundle of papers from her bag. “Let’s see here. The date. We don’t want it to be too late.”

Cass tightened her grip around the teapot she was holding. She inhaled sharply before starting to pour the tea. Rapunzel flashed her a grateful smile. Cassandra continued to glare at the wedding planner. 

“Now, I was thinking about a beautiful June wedding. June second is in exactly nineteen days from now. It will be the best heading . . . of every paper. And that is my vow.” 

“Wow,” remarked Eugene, sarcastically. 

Ms. Newcomb clucked her tongue. “Your majesty, does June second work for you?” 

“I’m not sure, Rapunzel, is December Thirty-first alright?” Arianna smiled at her daughter. “What about you, Eugene?” 

There was a pause as the two comprehended that. They were allowed to pick out when their wedding would be. If it were really up to them, there would be no wedding. But for now. 

“I like that idea,” Rapunzel replied, “Eugene?” 

He nodded. Ms. Newcomb clapped her hands, giggling again. Cass glared at her. Rapunzel got the feeling that she would not be joining them anymore for the wedding planning. She took her place standing at the back of the room. 

“June second, just like the millisecond,” Ms. Newcomb said, scribbling it down, “Now the guests. We want to invite each ruler of the seven kingdoms and their families, correct?” After receiving permission from Frederic, she continued, “And all the nobility, of course.” 

The list went on and on. There always seemed to be someone missing. Aunt Willow. Count Orne. Of course, their closest friends. Lance. The mention of his friend got Eugene smiling. Edmund was actually the one to bring him up. Varian and his father. Several more names Rapunzel didn’t recognize such as Adira and Hector. By the time they had finished up, they were each exhausted. Ms. Newcomb made yet another rhyme before leaving. Somehow Cassandra hadn’t murdered her during the meeting.

The duchess only talked about how happy she was for them. She rambled on and on about her devotion to her late husband. Whenever Eugene tried to change the subject, she would go with it before bursting into another round of congratulations. 

After getting back to the palace, Rapunzel ran into her room. Was there an inch of her walls that hadn’t been painted yet? She couldn’t tell. Even still, she grabbed her supplies and soon found an area. She put her brush to the paint and let inspiration come. 

Rapunzel could work for hours on her art. She was transported to another, better world. Eugene didn’t exist. She was able to explore any place she so desired. While she was quiet, her drawings were shouting. Rapunzel felt the paints dripping onto her nose, her hair, anywhere really. Cass was going to be frustrated. 

Someone knocked at her door. Rapunzel set her brush down. “Come in!” 

She was expecting her mother or Cassandra. But not Eugene. He stepped inside, hands in pockets. He looked over her room. They hadn’t been alone in her bedroom together for years. Once she entered her teen years, it was no longer allowed. Not that either of them minded. It was great. Still, Rapunzel felt the slightest bit uncomfortable with them alone together. Without an adult or maid or governess. 

“Yes?” she wondered, holding her hands behind her. 

“You’ve really done something with the place, haven’t you?” Eugene remarked.

She shrugged. “Well, that’s kind of what happens when you have an overprotective father that won’t let you go out on your own.” 

“Why don’t you just sneak out?” Eugene leaned against the wall. “I’ve seen you do it before.” 

“Because I respect his rules.” 

“We really are opposites, you and I.” 

Rapunzel set her painting supplies to the side. She quickly cleaned her hands off in her water basin, but she couldn’t find her bottle of moisturizer. If there was one thing she hated was the feeling of dry hands. But Rapunzel ignored it and took a seat on the edge of her bed. 

“Why do you say that?” she asked him. 

“Well, for starters, you respect and care about your dad. My old man and I don’t exactly get along. The fact that I don’t follow his rules probably doesn’t help with that.” Eugene stepped closer to her, leaning against one of her bed’s poles. They still weren’t too close. Rapunzel eased. 

“What else, then?” 

“You do have seventy? feet of hair. I tend to focus more on the volume of mine. Your kingdom represents the Sun and all of its goodness. I’m the prince of the  _ Dark _ Kingdom. If I wasn’t a prince, I’d be a dashing rogue. You, on the other hand, would be a hairstylist.” He studied her walls. “Or a painter. You’ve got lots of talent, you know.” 

Rapunzel twisted a piece of hair around her wrist. “It’s just a hobby.” she scooted closer to him. 

“Still, Sunshine.” 

They were face-to-face now. Rapunzel had never noticed the speaks of gold in his eyes. His broad chin and the little stubble he had along his cheekbones. She wanted to trace her fingers along his face, but stopped herself. No. This was still Eugene Fitzherbert. Her fiance and sworn enemy since childhood. 

“What were you here to tell me?” Rapunzel questioned, backing away, slowly. 

“Oh, right! Um, the tailor is here for your dress fitting thing,” Eugene said, “He and the queen are waiting in her room.” 

“Thanks.” 

They both left then. Eugene didn’t hold the door for her.  _ This is why you hate him, Rapunzel. He’s nothing but a self centered, self confident man that won’t take responsibility for anything. It doesn’t matter if he’s attractive. Ha, he’s barely that.  _

Rapunzel had forgotten all about the paint in her hair and splattered over her face when she came into the room. The tailor fanned himself as if he were about to faint. She was about to ask him what was wrong when she noticed her face in the mirror. Oops. Eugene had distracted her. 

“Sorry about the paint,” she told the tailor, “I’m Princess Rapunzel . . . ?” 

“I can’t work with that smell!” he exclaimed with a heavy French accent. 

Arianna fought an eye roll. “Rapunzel, honey, can you wash your face quickly?” 

Once she got back, they got to work. She was stripped down to her corset and petticoats. The tailor finally introduced himself as Monsieur Hawthrone. He took her measurements which took a lot longer than she was expecting. Arianna attempted to make polite conversation, but he instead hushed her (despite her being the queen), demanding he needed to work in silence. Monsieur Hawthrone decided that it would take a week to make the dress. Perfect. 

Dinner was somewhat of a lovely affair. Rapunzel entertained the families with stories about her childhood. Such as how she had met Pascal. She felt guilty about not spending a lot of time with him lately, but he seemed happy on her shoulder. Frederic teased Edmund about something in their boyhood. Even Eugene seemed to be enjoying himself. Though, Rapunzel couldn’t help but notice how he flinched every time Edmund got a little close to him. Not like he was being abused by his father. More in a “We’re-Not-Close-At-All-And-I-Don’t-Want-You-Near-Me sort of way. She had seen the same thing when Cass was a teenager. She hadn’t been exactly close with her father then. 

Hopefully, it wouldn’t always be like that. 

* * *

“Now about the rings, we do have those things?” Ms. Newcomb rambled on, “You’re planning on using your grandparents’s rings, correct, your highness?” She looked at Rapunzel. 

“My mother’s parents, yes,” she answered, with a wide smile. 

“Fineness! Now let’s work on those menus. What are you thinking for the main course?”

They discussed different options for nearly an hour before deciding on one. Ms. Newcomb tried to convince them to have Haggis, which everyone had decided they did not want. It took another half hour to choose a type of cake. Eugene was keen on having cupcakes, while Rapunzel still didn’t trust him with the desert. 

Ms. Newcomb clapped her hands with glee. “Now it’s time for my favorite part! The invitations.” 

“The invites is your favorite part?” Eugene deadpanned, crossing his arms. 

“Why, of course! They are an excellent source!” 

“Indeed.” 

She picked up her quill and dipped it into the ink. “Now, what are you thinking?” 

Rapunzel shrugged. “Please join us for the wedding of Prince Horace and Princess Rapunzel?” She bit her lip.

“I . . . love it, your highness. Please, please, go on.” 

“Well, we’ll need our parents’s names on there, too. And we need where the wedding is. Things like that.” 

Ms. Newcomb nodded as she wrote something down. After a moment she held her masterpiece up. A huge grin, exposing her large teeth. The paper read: 

_ Please join us for the wedding of:  _

_ Princess Rapunzel Wilhelmina Arianna of Corona _

_ Daughter of  _

_ King Frederic and Queen Arianna _

_ and  _

_ Prince Horace Edmund Eugene of the Dark Kingdom _

_ Son of _

_ King Edmund and the late Queen Alexys _

_ At the Corona Palace on June 2, Eleven AM _

“Isn’t it wonderful?” Ms. Newcomb sighed. 

“Perfect,” Arianna agreed. 

Rapunzel and Eugene each nodded, sharing a tight smile. Ms. Newcomb went onto something else, then. The floral arrangements. When Rapunzel glanced over at Eugene, he was trying hard not to yawn. She smirked, slightly. Her feelings exactly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Ms. Newcomb. She got me through so much writer's block. She's obnoxious, but I love her even still. Her horrible poems and strange obsessions. Sorry, it's strange that I'm rambling about this OC that I created who's supposed to be a little . . . interesting. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a head's up: I will not be updating this weekend. I will be at my grandparent's house. I'll try to, but updating on mobile kind of sucks on FFN. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The celebration for their engagement was today. Eugene rolled out of bed, groaning. He already had a headache. This was doing nothing for him. Someone pounded on the door. Edmund. Great. How wonderful this day already was. 

“Get up, son!” he called from the other side of the door, “It’s nearly noon.” 

Noon? No. Eugene was sure he had woken up before then. It was probably just nine and Edmund was trying to get him out of bed. He grabbed the clock to be sure. 

11:46

Fantastic. Eugene jumped out of bed and pulled on a shirt. He could get ready in under ten minutes. He spent half of his childhood doing just that. Eugene had several memories of getting ready just as he was supposed to be going to a session with his tutor. Looking in the mirror He combed his hair, so it was perfect. After, Eugene grabbed his vest. He pulled it on as he entered the dining room. He took his seat next to Rapunzel and Edmund. In front of both of them was lunch. Served right on the dot. His was slightly cold as he bit into the sandwich on his plate. 

“So, what’s new?” he asked, between bites. 

“The engagement party is tonight, so that means you won’t have to met up with Ms. Newcomb today,” Arianna informed him, “That’s going to be nice. Other then that, the only thing going on is preparing for the celebration. Oh! And Eugene, Lance is supposed to be here in a couple of hours.” 

“Alright, alright. Can you pass the salt?”

Lance was late. Not that Eugene expected anything any less from him. Still it was nice to see his old friend. The two greeted each other with their handshake. 

“How’s your fiancee?” he teased, “Looking beautiful as always?” 

“Ha, ha, very funny. How’s your girl back home?” Eugene replied, knowing fully well that his friend wasn’t seeing anyone currently. 

“Sybil is doing just fine, thank you.” 

“Wait, Sybil? I thought . . .”

“You thought wrong, pretty boy.”

The two entered the palace. Eugene began to lead him to the guest room he was staying in. Lance just stood in the middle of the hallway, gaping at it all. He’d never been to Corona before. This was his first time in a real castle. Eugene didn’t count the one back in the Dark Kingdom. It was too depressing to really count as one. He smiled at his friend and gave him all the time he wanted to marvel. 

They found their way to the guest bedrooms. Eugene had his own near Rapunzel’s all his life so he hardly went down to the bedrooms for others. It was nice with it’s white walls and green sheets. Homey. Lance immediately threw his bags down. He collapsed onto the bed. 

“You should invite me to stay more often,” he said, “I could get used to a bed like this.” 

“You’ll have plenty of time to nap later. If we want our plan to work, we better get started.” 

They krept down the hallway. Glancing side to side every one in a while just in case. The two made it back to his room without interruption. They gathered the supplies they needed. Two glasses and a tray. Eugene went first, gesturing for Lance to follow him. 

“What are you doing?” came the voice of Rapunzel. 

He hid the glasses behind his back. “Doing? Me? What you?” 

“I don’t think that Mrs. Crowley would appreciate you stealing those.” She pointed to the objects. 

“Mrs. Crowley isn’t even in charge of the kitchen. She folds laundry and terrorizes Faith.”

“That doesn’t matter. She’ll still find a way to get annoyed about it.” Rapunzel turned to Lance and curtsied. “Hello, Lance.”

He bowed. “Princess.” 

The two seemed to have gotten friendlier throughout the past few years. For one, Lance helped her find places in the Dark Kingdom. Rapunzel had baked him a pie to say thank you. Ever since they had become friends. That only slightly annoyed Eugene.

It was wise not to risk anything, so they hide the glasses and tray. From there, Eugene gave his friend a tour of the castle, getting slightly nervous at how he eyed the valuables. They snuck down to the kitchen and came back with their pockets full of different treats. Someone needed to sample the menu for tonight’s celebration. Might as well be them. 

“Someone stole my tarts!” they could hear the chef roaring. 

Eugene and Lance shared a laugh. Just as Pascal emerged from a nearby vase, surprising the two. They fell back. Great, now their pursuers knew exactly where they were. Oh, well. It was about time to get ready for the party tonight, anyways. 

Lance stood in the audience. Right next to Ms. Newcomb who was chattering away at something. He appeared to be ignoring her, so that was good. The rest of them were on the balcony. Eugene had been stuffed into a navy suit with the family sash wrapped around him. A crown was perched on his head. Similar to how Rapunzel was wearing her tiara. The one that he’d stolen from her all those years ago. Good times. Frederic whispered to them to take hands. They did, scowling. 

Frederic stood up front. He announced the engagement and how the two kingdoms would be brought together. Yadada. The crowd cheered. And thus, the celebration began. 

It would be considered unusual, strange even, if the engaged couple didn’t spend the entirety of the festivities side-by-side. Stupid unspoken Corona rules. That was one of the downsides of the kingdom. So there they were, right next to each other. Fighting the urge to give the other a jab in the side. At least Eugene was. His respect for women was just about the only thing holding him back. His mother had raised him right, after all. 

Rapunzel waved at every single person she saw. Except a man that Eugene recognized as Monty. The two “booed” at each other before stomping off. Well, weren’t they mature. She kissed babies on the cheeks and handed out flowers to little girls. She said “thank you” to every congratulations. Which with everyone, Eugene was having a harder time controlling his want to scream. They asked her questions. It was hardly him. Not that Eugene minded. It was one hundred percent okay with him. But then a little boy approached him. 

“How did you get Princess Rapunzel to like you?” he asked, almost in a whisper. He twisted his cap around his hands. 

He was taken aback. “Why do you ask, kid?” 

“I want to get Missy to like me, because she’s pretty,” he replied. 

_ Ha, ha, well, kiddo. Did Eugene have a story for you.  _

“Well, um.” He knelt down to match the kid’s height. “Be charming, but kind.” That was the best answer he could come up with. Give him a break. 

But he was satisfied with that answer, nodding and thanking him before running off. Eugene stood back up. He smiled softly at the group of children. He really did like kids. They were imaginative and innocent. They hadn’t grown up, only to face the horrors of the world. If only he could be a kid again. 

Eugene glanced over to where Rapunzel was, only a few feet away. She was busy chatting with some teenage boy with a blue streak in his hair. What . . . Did that mean . . . ? He shook the thought off. No. It wasn’t time for that. For now, he should find Lance. Or let Lance find him. 

“This Coronan food is great!” he exclaimed through a bite of popcorn. He swallowed. “After you get married, you better bring me along to visit your in-laws.” 

“Right. Visits to see in-laws . . .” 

* * *

“Now, we need to decide on wedding colors,” said Ms. Newcomb, “What about a scheme to represent both kingdoms? Dark blue and gold, perhaps?” 

Eugene yawned. Good thing that Ms. Newcomb already had all of the answers. Otherwise, this wedding stuff would be ten times worse. Rapunzel nodded for them. Ms. Newcomb ranted about how beautiful it would look. She asked Rapunzel about the dress. Well, might as well get a quick nap in . . . 

“Prince Horace, who are you planning on having to be your best man?” she wondered, “Maybe I should plan on bringing my fan!” she corrupted into giggles, once again. 

_ That had gotten too old, too fast.  _ Eugene straightened up. “Lance, of course. He’s already boasting about it.”

“Is that the one broad, tall man with the eyes like burning crystals?” 

_ Eyes like burning crystals?  _ “Yes . . .” 

Good thing their parents were too busy to attend this meeting. Or maybe he wanted them here. To be able to fire Ms. Newcomb right now. The wedding was in what-two and a half weeks? Surely, because it was the king and queen they would be able to get someone last minute. Eugene just didn’t want this weirdo to end up being his sister-in-law. 

“The chef has a few cake samples ready. I thought we should go taste them. Now be steady. We want every crumb.” 

Fine with him. Lance was probably already down there. The trio made their way down. Ms. Newcomb kept licking her lips. Once they entered the kitchens. They were greeted by a wonderful aroma. The chef was waiting eagerly, at the table. Butlers then served them little bites of each of the cakes. Ms. Newcomb devoured each one. There was just something about Coronan cakes. 

They decided on a vanilla multi layered cake with frosted roses. Rapunzel couldn’t stop sequelling about how pretty it was. Eugene was more into the actual eating of the dessert, but it was good looking, too, he guessed. That was important at a wedding. 

But as they were leaving the kitchens, Rapunzel grabbed one of the half-eaten samples. She shoved it onto his face. Frosting covering his cheeks and crumbs in his goatee. She smirked as she saw the sight unfold. Eugene grabbed a napkin and began wiping his face off. What was that for?

“I’ve always wanted to do that,” Rapunzel remarked. 

“What is wrong with you, Blondie?” He glanced around, looking for a mirror. 

“Remember when I was six?” 

“No . . . ?” 

“You did the exact same to me. I would get you into trouble, but it seems strange to take away dessert privileges to a grown man.” She flipped her way, so it was out of her face. “Anyways.” 

Eugene wasn’t happy about it, but he probably did deserve it. For whatever he had done to her. 

  
  



	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I was able to update! This chapter is another favorite of mine. Ahh, it was so much fun to write! 
> 
> Warning: Mentions of menstruation, martial activities, past miscarriage, stillbirth (?)

With cream colored silk between her fingers, she twirled. Rapunzel loved the way that her dress felt on her skin. Soft and light as air. When the tailor initially came, she had expected him to stuff her into some frilly thing with a skirt so wide she wouldn’t be able to go through a doorway. Like the newest French fashions. Instead, he studied Rapunzel’s taste. 

Now she was wearing a skirt with small gold patterns with a rain following it. Rapunzel had a heart-shaped neckline which she adored. On her head laid her tiara. For the actual wedding, she was wearing her hair down with a few flowers styled at the top. A veil wasn’t necessary. Rapunzel felt beautiful at her wedding, just as any bride should. Even if it were an arranged marriage. 

Arianna stepped back, beaming. She cupped her daughter’s face with her hands. Rapunzel leaned into them. This was it. Her baby girl was getting married. 

“You look so beautiful, honey,” she told her. 

“Thanks, Mom.” 

Cass entered the room. “You ready?” 

She wasn’t. Not in the slightest. Rapunzel wanted to tour the world. See outside of Corona. Even if she didn’t get to travel, she didn’t want to leave her home. Rapunzel had been to the Dark Kingdom enough times to know that wasn’t her ideal place to settle down. 

But this was what had to be done. So she nodded.

Her mouth went dry as they made their way to the room where her life would change forever. Frederic joined her shortly, commenting on how beautiful she looked. Rapunzel could swear she saw a tear fall down his cheek. Arianna kissed her nose before taking her seat. Cass was already up there. Soon, the music began to play. 

Dizziness overwhelmed her. Rapunzel was going to faint. Right here. In the middle of the asle. Her stomach twisted and churned. She could hear a guest whispering, “She’s so pale”. Rapunzel bit her lip, digging her teeth deeper in. This time she was more than afraid. 

Somehow, she made it without being sick. Frederic was swept away. Rapunzel was alone now. In a room full of people. Eugene standing next to her. They were supposed to take hands now. Why weren’t they taking hands? Rapunzel could barely look at him. Nevertheless make eye-contact. But he solved the problem. A minor inconvenience, really. By taking hers first. Rapunzel inhaled sharply. 

The priest went on. He spoke of their commitment and marriage itself. Eugene maintained a stone-like expression. Rapunzel could feel herself crying. All brides cried on their wedding day. Wasn’t that right? Just this time the bride wasn’t doing it out of joy. No, Rapunzel was trapped with a man she hated. The man who was reciting his vow. It was her turn. 

“I take you, Prince Horace Edmund Eugene of the Dark Kingdom, to be my husband,” Rapunzel began. Sobs started to choke her. “I promise to be true to you.” She had to pause. “In good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life.” She quickly brushed a tear away. 

Was that concern on Eugene’s face? Nevermind. 

“Do you take Prince Horace as your lawfully wedded husband as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?”

“I do.”

Rapunzel felt the cold metal that was the ring slide onto her finger. She did the same with Eugene. 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife.” 

Rapunzel didn’t feel any different. But apparently, she was someone’s wife. And his queen. 

The audience burst into cheers. Applause that didn’t mean anything to her. 

* * *

Ms. Newcomb really had outdone herself with the reception. She had prided herself with the fact that it would be exactly six hours long. Six hours of people celebrating a match that the couple did not like themselves. Six hours meant an hour for drinks and congratulations. Two for dinner. Three for dancing. At least Arianna got the chance to braid her hair before it began. 

With the beginning, their first dance began. They had danced before. At balls and parties. Never as an actual married couple, though. It probably should’ve been a beautiful experience with her husband’s arms wrapped around her as they performed a simple waltz. Every past time they had danced, Rapunzel stepped on his feet at some point. Ditto for this once. Eugene ignored it. 

“Are you doing alright, Sunshine?” he asked, gently, “You need a quick breather? Anything?” 

Tears rose to her eyes, once again. Rapunzel still shook her head. She was in for a long night of dancing, anyway. 

The father-daughter dance quickly followed. Usually the mother-son one took place at the same time. Instead, Eugene was standing off to the side. Lance had an arm around him. Rapunzel smiled sadly at the scene. He looked . . . heartbroken. Edmund was on the other side of the ballroom floor, looking solemn.

After the countless toasts made and the little food eaten (at least by Rapunzel, Lance over there was one step away from a pig), the dancing opened up. Eugene stayed by her side. Not in the mood for dancing either. 

Rapunzel had thought about their wedding night several times. She knew as a wife what she should do. She fake getting her monthly to avoid it completely. But she didn’t want it. Neither did he. At least she thought. Eugene loathed her. Rapunzel loathed him back. Yet, she wouldn’t mind running a hand through those dark locks or cup his face with her hands. No. No. This wasn’t her. Stop. 

Eugene cleared his throat. “Um, Rapunzel?” 

“Hm?” 

“I just wanted to say that Corona is my real home. I love it here. I know that we aren’t each other’s biggest fans, but Corona is really. It’s a much better home for me than the Dark Kingdom.”

Strange. Rapunzel thought the very same thing. She nodded, achy from all the crying she had done. This was the best time to talk to him. She could say anything she wanted now. Everyone was too busy laughing and talking to hear. Rapunzel opened her mouth. 

“I got my monthly.”

Was what came out. 

Her hand rushed to her mouth as she comprehended what she had just said.  _ Anything.  _ Anything at all and she had chosen to talk about her  _ monthly _ ? Rapunzel shifted in her seat. Eugene’s face flashed bright red. It was taboo for her to talk about this to nearly anyone. Let alone her husband. But Eugene got over it. He cleared his throat. 

“I see.” 

“So, um, we won’t be able to . . .” 

“Got it.” 

Rapunzel couldn’t spare to look at him any longer. She turned away, running her hands through her hair. She needed to get away from him now. Rapunzel snuck past the party. Back to her own room. No one was there to stop her. 

Once there, she began to peel off her shoes, throwing them at the wall. Her beautiful walls, full of paintings that she wouldn’t be able to return to. Rapunzel sat on her bed that she wouldn’t sleep in tonight. Now was a good time to say goodbye. 

There was a knock at the door. Rapunzel froze, as if she were still a child that caught staying up past her bedtime. Her mother entered. Arianna took a seat next to her on the bed. The two didn’t speak for a while. It felt good. Easy. 

“I had three miscarriages before you were born,” Arianna said, sighing, “Before Frederic and I were married, I was not in love with him. I thought of him as a friend. Only that. I knew that your father was deeply in love with me by the time we were married. My father constantly pressured me about giving the prince an heir. So we began trying. Soon enough, I got pregnant. The kingdom rejoiced. But then, I lost that baby a few weeks later. 

“I was devastated. I refused to eat or drink for ages afterward. It was like the whole world had betrayed me. Everyone. Except your father. He stayed by my side. Giving me comfort whenever I needed it. It was then, I realized that I did love him. He was there during my next two miscarriages. No matter what happened, I knew that we would always have our love for each other. Of course, then you were born. You brought us even closer. 

“What I’m saying, Rapunzel, is that I know that you and Eugene are nowhere near close to love. That’s okay. Because there are people in your life that are here for you. No matter how far away you are.” 

Rapunzel sniffled. “Really?” 

“No matter what, honey.” There was a pause. “Are you ready to go back down? It’s perfectly fine if you need to stay up here for a little while longer.” 

“Can I just say goodbye?” 

“Take all the time you need.”

* * *

The guests had lined up with fists of petals on their hands. Rapunzel made sure to smile and wave at them. Eugene was doing the same, just with less excitement. When the couple boarded the carriage, everyone began to throw them. Rapunzel blew kisses out the window and pretended to catch the ones she received. Goodbye Corona.

She would miss you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's a bit different then the Ever After wedding, because while New Dream was deeply and beautifully in love in that, they are still on the edge of being enemies here. It was really interesting to do here. Also I couldn't do the bit about Max and Pascal, which I *loved* in Ever After. But it didn't work here. 
> 
> I also called periods "monthlies" because I felt like it made more sense for the time period. The late 1700s have been hard to research. I was able to find some information about Victorian ladies and their periods, but not much. It was really recorded then, as it was considered extremely taboo. Sorry about the rant, this is just super interesting to me lol. If anyone has any further facts about this topic, I'd love to hear about it! 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and I always love reviews!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really much to say here . . . Enjoy? I guess?

A honeymoon in Pittsford. A beautiful bride. It should all be perfect. 

But it wasn’t. 

Rapunzel stared out the window. This was her goodbye to the place she grew up in. She wasn’t crying anymore. She already broke down during the ceremony. This whole day probably was madness for her. She had seemed happy at breakfast. The next time he had seen her was their wedding, where she broke down. At the reception, both of them got flustered. It was his fault really, for acting out. 

Eugene closed his eyes. He hadn’t slept the night before. Or the night before that. Now that it was all over, it was time for some shut eye. 

He jolted awake, suddenly, as the carriage came to a stop. Eugene slowly opened his eyes. It was still dark out. He could barely make out outlines of the forest they were in. Were they already at the docks? Rapunzel was on the other side of the vehicle, using her hair as a blanket. She seemed alright. Eugene removed the sash he had been wearing. His back was sore after wearing that to sleep. 

He slipped out of the carriage. As he approached the driver, an uneasy feeling crept into his stomach. It had to be nothing, right? Eugene would call for the driver, but he didn’t know his name. Rapunzel probably did. Why wake her now, though? Eugene turned the corner. 

The driver wasn’t there. 

Eugene stepped backwards. This had to be some sort of sick joke. Where could he have gone? He looked around. Not here. The horses are still up front, asleep. Strange, Maximus hardly ever slept. Especially not while he was on duty. 

“If you scream, I’ll kill you.” 

A knife was held up to his throat. In that moment, he had forgotten all of his self defense training. There were no weapons on him. This was it. He could only hope that his legacy would be how smooth and shiny his hair was. And that this man, whoever he may be, wouldn’t mess it up. 

“Who . . . ?” Eugene tilted his head to get a better look. 

He was face-to-face with a beard. Eugene tried to get a better look, but the man poked him with the knife. Just to remind him that he had no control over the situation. 

“ . . . Are you?” he finished. 

“I think you know, boy,” the gruff voice answered. 

“No, I don’t kno-ow.” 

His abductor pressed the knife harder. It was a good idea to shut up now. Okay. Good to know. The man began to drag him away. Eugene didn’t budge. He paid attention to every sense. The man smelled of beef. He nearly tripped a few times. Leaves rustled. 

_ Bang _ . His abductor fell forward, landing on him. Eugene groaned with the weight literally on his shoulders. He slided the man off. Rapunzel was standing there, frying pan at the ready. She wore a smug smile as soon as she saw him. Eugene gestured you the object, still too shocked to speak. 

“Last minute present,” she told him, helping him up, “Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Who was that guy, anyway?” 

“I don’t know, Blondie. But . . .”  _ You just saved my life _ . 

They began to walk back, closer than they usually walked together. Eugene yeared to pull her closer. Who knew what else might be out there? They surveyed the damage. Not a lot had been done, thank the stars. But they were faced with a problem. How were they supposed to get anywhere? The horses were sound asleep. There was no driver anymore. Nevermind all of their things. 

“Eugene,” Rapunzel whispered, fading off. 

“We can figure something out, Goldie. I always do.” 

Except, he had absolutely no ideas. There was no way that Edmund could have prepared him for this situation. Their shock was wearing off, exposing them to how cold the night air was. Rapunzel’s teeth were chattering. She wrapped herself up with her hair. They needed something better. Eugene found their clocks from inside the carriage. That helped, ever so slightly. For now, they could just hide in the carriage and hope for the best. 

The walls were thicker, a perk of being royal. But it could not block the wind out. When Rapunzel investigated, she found a hole in the window. They were both thinking it now. Holding each other would bring them more warmth. Neither party was willing to mention it. But as the minutes past by and it got chillier, Eugene finally burst. 

“Hey, Blondie, we should probably, uh, move together for warmth.” 

“Yeah. We should.” 

They moved in closer. Eugene put his arms around her, realizing just how tiny she was. Rapunzel wrapped them in closer with her hair. Which, to his surprise worked wonders. Her head went under his and she slowly closed her eyes. Their legs intertwined, not inappropriately, but snugly. 

That was how Maximus found the two in the morning. 

The sun was beaming down on the two when Eugene woke up. Not only that, but Max was huffing above him. He slowly opened his eyes. Rapunzel shifted slightly, murmuring about something. He slowly escaped from her embrace. 

“Where are we, Max?” he asked, rubbing his head. Eugene stepped out of the carriage. 

All he could tell was that they were in a forest. They could still be in Corona or even in Rochester. There was still no sign of the driver. Eugene would go out and look for him, but he didn’t want to get lost or have to leave Rapunzel alone. Fidella was also awake. That was good. 

Eugene waited until she was up to make a decision. They soon settled on going on horseback to find a town. If they could, they would go back to gather their things. Rapunzel threw her hair into a quick braid, which Eugene would forever be amazed with how fast she could do that. They set off. Eugene on Max and Rapunzel riding Fidella. They soon found a village. Which looked familiar. 

“Corona?” the two said at the same time, making eye contact. 

They rode off, back into the kingdom. It wasn’t Corona they had found, but  _ Old  _ Corona. Either way, they were soon to be home. Eugene was ready for a long nap and a piece of cake. People started to notice them as they traveled back to the palace, asking why they were back so early. Rapunzel didn’t have the energy to wave back. 

Upon arriving at the castle, Cassandra was picking flowers from the gardens. She stopped when she saw the two. 

“What’s going on?” she asked, running up to them, “You two aren’t supposed to be back for months! After your honeymoon, you were supposed to go back to the Dark Kingdom, where I would meet you. Remember? Or did  _ you _ just forget, Prince Horace?” 

“Kind of hard to forget when you were threatened by a dark figure holding a knife to your throat!” Eugene exclaimed. 

Rapunzel leaned against Fidella. “It’s a long story, Cass.”

“Please, just get someone, Cass _ andra _ . Literally anyone.” 

She came back with Arianna, Frederic, and Edmund . . . ? Eugene could barely keep his eyes open. He could’ve gone without the whole facing death thing last night, for sure. He slid off Ma, yawning. Arianna was fretting over her daughter. Rapunzel looked more than happy to be back home. 

“Let’s get a doctor to check you two out,” Arianna said. 

“All I need is a nice bed and one of those parfaits they were serving at the wedding. Cause those things were delicious,” Eugene replied. He took a step forward. Falling flat on his face. 

Rapunzel giggled as he leaned onto Max to get up. He scowled at her. 

“We’re getting the doctor,” Arianna repeated with a no nonsense tone. 

Edmund moved to help his son, but Eugene motioned for him to stop. “I am perfectly capable of getting up to the medical wing-which I don’t  _ need _ -by myself.” 

He didn’t need another human being, but the walls were nice to have. While Rapunzel was getting spoiled by her parents, Eugene trudged along. His scowl remained. Almost anything was better than this. 

The doctor checked the two out. He determined that they would be fine with some rest. That’s exactly what Eugene had been saying. With a good meal and a quick food coma, he would be as good as new. There was only one problem. Now that Eugene and Rapunzel were newly weds, it made sense for them to share a bed. Which shouldn’t have been surprising. 

The two stood in front of the bed they were given. Rapunzel’s room was getting cleaned out while his own had already been stripped of furniture. Apparently this was Arianna’s room before she married Frederic. Even though it had been emptied (except the bed and other objects that she didn’t need anymore), there were still little bits that screamed Arianna. An old bookcase, cleared of dust. Blue-Violet curtains hung over the wide window. A lost quill sat in the corner. The question of what they would do lingered in their minds until Rapunzel came up with a solution. 

“We will put up a pillow barrier,” she decided, gathering all the throw pillows (what was up with all those, anyway?). 

“Whatever you say, Blondie,” Eugene replied, yawning. 

With a pillow barrier between the two, they drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just like that, I have officially lost control of this story! *awkward clapping*
> 
> But seriously, I've been having major writer's block with the chapters I've been working on (not the next few, I'm ahead about ten chapters). Sorry to vent here, but it's really annoying. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate reviews!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words are hard.

When Rapunzel opened her eyes, she found herself with Eugene’s warm arms around her. She didn’t register at first. It felt nice to be held like this. She adjusted her head back onto his chest, with a small grin. 

Wait. She wasn’t supposed to be in this position. Where had all the pillows gone? Rapunzel threw his arms off of her and ran to the wash basin. Throwing the cold water on her face seemed to wake her up. Rapunzel ducked into the closet to change out of her nightgown. She put up the pillow barrier so Eugene would never know. Rapunzel yearned to forget, herself. She pulled her hair into a quick do and went down for breakfast. 

Now that she had gotten a good rest in, Rapunzel felt much better. Not completely well again, but better. There were still a few knots in her back that she would have to stretch to get out. Now that she was well-rested, she came to realize how hungry she was. She raced the rest of the way down to the dining room. She caught them at what looked like the end of dinner. 

“Good morning, honey,” Arianna greeted, “Feeling better? You slept for nearly fifteen hours hours. We should’ve woken you, but you looked like you needed the extra rest. ” 

“Oh, yes,” she replied, taking a seat. 

“You didn’t get a chance to explain what happened,” Frederic prompted, with a concerned expression. 

The events of that night washed over her. Eugene nearly got killed. Waking up to find a frying pan to use as her only defense. How cold it was. Rapunzel fell onto her chair. She opened her mouth to explain. Then grabbed a stray lock of her hair and began to twist it around her hand. Eugene could have died. She could’ve died. 

“I, uh, I,” she trailed off, “Well . . .” 

Rapunzel began to explain, slowly. She finished with her hand shaking. Arianna took them in her own. She opened her mouth to explain, but Eugene entered. 

“Food?” he muttered, taking a seat. A plate was laid in front of him and Eugene began serving himself. It was probably cold by now, but that didn’t seem to bother him. 

Edmund put a hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright, son?” 

“Sure, sure. Like I said, I just needed a good hearty meal and a nap and I am doing better than ever.”

“You’ve been through a lot, Eugene,” Arianna said, gently, “Are you sure that you’re okay?”

He paused, then nodded. “Why wouldn’t I be?” 

Most of the plates were carried away. Rapunzel wasn’t hungry anymore after eating a few bites of bread. She gave the butler her plate. Eugene grabbed another roll as the basket was being carried away.

“Is the honeymoon off then?” Rapunzel asked, tentatively.

“After what you’ve been through, of course,” Frederic answered, “You two are welcome to stay here for a few days before completing your move to the Dark KIngdom.”

Rapunzel kissed him on the cheek. “We’d love to, Dad.”

* * *

Corona was a fresh perspective. Everything here was so joyful and celebratory. Alexys always enjoyed visiting. Even more than seeing Pittsford, her home kingdom. True, she wasn’t the closest to her brother and sisters there. She told him once that some of her favorite childhood memories were of visiting Corona. 

Edmund tugged at Alexys’s necklace. It was the one thing that she really had to remember her by. That and their son. 

Some days, he didn’t understand why Eugene didn’t get along with him. Perhaps it was just something he’d gotten from Alexys (her rebellious spirit always flared when it came to her own father). Or sometimes he believed it was his fault. 

“I messed up, didn’t I, Alexys?” Edmund asked the empty room, “I should’ve spent more time with him instead of focusing all my energy on the Brotherhood.”

Talking to his late wife was comforting. He started the habit unintentionally one night. Horace had caught him once. Edmund pulled out the familiar  _ Flynnigan Rider  _ book. The one that Alexys had gifted him all those years ago. He opened to the marked page. 

“We finally get to solve the mystery tonight, Alexys. I suspect the farmer was the one who stole the loot from Flynn,” Edmund began, “ _ Flynn began to chase the figure through the woods, ducking under tree branches and dodging arrows . . .”  _

Moments like this made it feel like everything was alright again. 

* * *

It was just their luck to find none other than Ms. Joan Newcomb in the parlor. Eugene and Rapunzel shared a strained smile as they took a seat. He was already yawning. Ms. Newcomb was drying her so-called tears with a denim handkerchief. Alright. So she was doing as well as ever. 

“When I heard what had happened, I nearly ate a bird!” She blew her nose, rather loudly, “I would snap and.” 

“And . . .?” Rapunzel prompted. 

“And. Your voices could never go unheard.”

Eugene yawned. “So why are you here?” He hadn’t been tired before the wedding planner arrived. Perhaps it was an instinct he had. 

“I am so, so, so sorry. I’m here in your glorified presence to tell you that I’ve taken care of everything. No need to worry, my dears. I hope that you are enjoying each other, per say.” 

What did she mean by that? Eugene shifted in his seat. He glanced over at Rapunzel who was biting her lip. 

“I just love seeing a young couple in love. And hopefully, they’ll soon be the announcement of a royal child on it’s way.” Ms. Newcomb said, reapplying her dark red lipstick. 

“Heh, heh, yup. Royal baby,” Rapunzel stammered out. 

There was an awkward pause. Ms. Newcomb’s gaze drifted from one to the other. Eugene found a mirror to fix his hair up in. While Rapunzel played with her hair. 

“Well, wasn’t that a lovely visit,” Eugene said, “Thank you so much for stopping by, Ms. Newcomb, but we really have a lot of stuff we have to do now. Such as-” his stare landed on Rapunzel and her long braid, “-doing her highness’s hair. Goodbye!” With that, he closed the door behind the woman. 

That probably wasn’t the smartest choice, but it was the quickest. Rapunzel got up, announcing that she needed to do her hair. In order to escape any trouble he could get in (it didn’t matter your material status or your age, your parents could still give you a nice scolding), he began to follow her. 

“And I’ll help you,” he responded.

Rapunzel tilted her head. “You will?” 

“Of course! I wouldn’t want you to have to deal with all this by yourself, now would I?”

“Okay.” She still didn’t seem convinced. 

Back in her own room (her vanity hadn’t been packed away yet), Rapunzel began taking out her braid. She instructed him to do so as well. As they worked, she told him about the problems she ran into with seventy feet of hair. Eugene laughed with her. He brushed out the end of her hair while Rapunzel worked her way down. 

“I’ve seen a lot of strange stuff in my life, but nothing compares to this hair.” Eugene chuckled. “You ever tried to cut it?” 

“Well, yes, when I was younger. My mom had it cut.” She hesitated. Eugene stopped brushing for a moment. “It turned brown. It only stayed that way for a couple of months. Before we went on a trip somewhere. I think it was to the Dark Kingdom. My hair just turned blonde again and we couldn’t cut it.” She fumbled with a piece of it. “I’m confident there’s more to the story. Just.” She inhaled sharply. “Dad won’t tell me.” 

“You know Dads. They don’t tell you anything. Not until the last second,” Eugene agreed. 

He looked up from his work to find Rapunzel right next to him. They made eye contact. She smiled, slightly. The two got back to work, their hands brushing. Eugene helped her place fresh flowers in her hair. Rapunzel, ever the excitement. He beamed. 

Perhaps. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hey! New pov! I'm still figuring Edmund out. I love him, but for some reason his characterization doesn't come to me. Also more info about Punzie's hair. That's been a whole thing by itself. She can't be able to heal people, because of, well, climax stuff (though climax stuff has been changing a whole lot since I began and I love it). 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for posting this late! I was busy all of yesterday and by the time I got home, I was too exhausted to post. I found time right now. But I probably won't be able to respond to your comments right now (I always love seeing them!). I also didn't have much time to edit. I will go back and clean this chapter up a bit. Hope you enjoy!

_ It was cold. Colder than even the dungeons of the castle. When she was younger, she believed there was nothing more frigid than that. Perhaps it was just the feeling that got her. But now. This was the most frozen she had ever been.  _

_ Rapunzel crawled out of the carriage, grabbing her nearest defense. A frying pan. She held it in front of her. Her arms fell a bit, she hadn’t expected the object to be this heavy. Even so, Rapunzel looked around. With one goal in mind. She had to find Eugene.  _

_ She crept through the woods.  _

_ She hadn’t been able to find her shoes, making her flinch as her toes hit the ground. Rapunzel snuck around the carriage. Voices stood out umongst the wind. Then a scream.  _

_ “Eugene?” she called out. _

_ He was there. In the middle of a pile of blood. Little gasps escaped him as he put pressure on the wound. A wide gash in his side. Rapunzel ran over to him.  _

_ “No, no, no,” she whispered, “Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine . . .”  _

_ “Rapunzel!”  _

_ “Rapunzel!” _

_ “Rapunzel!”  _

_ She looked up. Her parents were being chocked to death by a shadow. Rapunzel banged the frying pan against it. Her name was being called again. This time it was Cassandra. She turned around.  _

_ Cass was getting pulled under the water. Her chin was barely lifting out as she called her name. Rapunzel threw a piece of her hair for her to hold onto as she pulled her back to surface. By instead, Rapunzel began to get pulled underneath. Slowly sinking into a void of darkness. She couldn’t breathe.  _

_ “Rapunzel!”  _

_ Black rocks surrounded Varian. The look in his eyes shattered her. Rapunzel reached for his hands. The attempted to break the rocks with the frying pan. It only flattened.  _

_ “Rapunzel!”  _

_ “Varian! I’m trying!” she called back.  _

_ “Rapunzel!” _

_ A woman with dark curls approached her. She grabbed her hair and began singing the song Rapunzel was earlier. She tried to run. But the woman only pulled harder. She held her hair up to her face, grinning with her victory.  _

_ “Your coming with me, Rapunzel,” the woman told her.  _

_ “No! No!” Rapunzel tugged at her hair. Why could’t she cut it? “Let me go! I don’t know you.” _

_ “Why, Rapunzel, I’m your mother.” _

_ She shook her head. “No, my mother is . . . not you.”  _

_ “She’s gone, my Flower. Why can’t you see that? She’s never coming back to you. I’m your mother now.”  _

_ “No! I have to get home. My husband.”  _

_ “Is dead. You’re coming with me.” _

_ Chains appeared around her wrists and ankles. Rapunzel struggled to get free. Nothing worked. The woman was caressing her hair. She dragged her. Passing Cass, who’s lips were blue. Varian’s hair was covered in blood. Her parents both were limp and pale. Then Eugene.  _

_ Rapunzel began to sob. Her cries echoed in her throat. Tears streamed down her cheeks, staining her dress and hair.  _

_ She couldn’t breathe.  _

* * *

“Rapunzel! Rapunzel!” Eugene yelled, shaking her awake, “Rapunzel!” 

She coughed. “Wha-?” 

That was a dream. Thank the stars that was only a dream. Rapunzel wiped the tears from her eyes. Eugene’s face was directly above her. His hand was on her waist and his other was in hers. His eyebrows were furred with concern. Concern for her. 

“Nightmare,” she explained. 

Eugene nodded. “Do you want to talk about it?”

His face as he slowly bleed out flashed across her mind. Rapunzel shook her head. He opened his mouth to say something. Then closed it. He realized where his hands where and blushed. But didn’t let go. 

“No, no, I like it,” Rapunzel stammered out, “It’s comforting.” 

“Yeah.” 

Without moving his hands, Eugene settled back onto his pillow. Rapunzel began to wonder why she had that dream. Was it stress? It hit her. Today they were officially moving to the Dark Kingdom. That was why. She was just nervous about leaving home. But she would still have Cass and Pascal. Even Lance would be there if she needed him. Not to mention, they would be visiting Corona in just a few months. This couldn’t be too bad. 

“My mother used to have really bad nightmares,” Eugene stated. 

“She did?” When Rapunzel thought about it, she remembered seeing the dark lines under the late queen’s eyes. That was a possibility as to why. 

“I would hear her screaming at night. Half of the time, Edmund would be away doing  _ something _ , so it was up to me to calm her down. We read the  _ Flynnigan Rider  _ books a lot. I, of course with my ecompsonal taste in fictional characters, looked up to the title character. She liked Pinky. I never knew why.” 

“She liked the talking rabbit that always got them into trouble?” Rapunzel giggled. It didn’t seem like Alexys to adore such a character. 

Eugene chuckled. “Yeah, she once told me that Pinky reminded her of Edmund when he was a kid. I can’t imagine it.”

There was a comfortable silence as the two began to fall back to sleep. Rapunzel scooted towards him. 

“I thought that you didn’t do ‘deep conversations,’” she whispered. 

He laughed again. “I only reserve them for my friends.”

* * *

Everything had been taken over to the Dark Kingdom prior to the way over. This time, they were sending over a dozen guards from both kingdoms to protect the two. Eugene didn’t exactly trust the guards. Or any guards. The ones in Corona were a blast, but they hadn’t exactly successfully guarded anything. The guards from home were grim and hadn’t saved his mother in time. But Eugene blamed Edmund more for that then anything. 

Speaking of Edmund, he would also be arriving on the same carriage as them. So it would be a days worth of travel with her royal blondeness and the man who could’ve saved his mother, but wouldn’t. Life was just pleasant. Eugene didn’t mind traveling with Rapunzel anymore. Living with her wasn’t too bad, either. At least, it wasn’t bad  _ now.  _

Rapunzel’s eyes glistened with unfallen tears. She hugged her parents tightly, promising them to write and visit. Cassandra curtsied politely to them. Edmund pressed a kiss to Arianna’s hand and shook Frederic’s. Then it was Eugene’s turn. He took the other man’s hand, but Frederic didn’t shake it.

“You promise me, boy, that you’ll take care of my daughter,” he said, the slightest bit threatening. 

“Of course, sir. I’ll do everything in my power to keep her safe.” 

Frederic stared him down, before proceeding. Arianna was much warmer to him. She embraced Eugene before telling him a tearing, “Goodbye!” 

The three of them boarded the carriage. Rapunzel bit her lip. Nervous habit. Once they were settled in, she chewed on a string of hair. She waved to her parents, her people, as they rode along. Once Corona was out of sight and they crossed the bridge, she wiped away a tear. Eugene took her hand, again. To his surprise, she didn’t shake it off. 

This time around, Eugene was planning on staying awake. Rapunzel, too. He risked awkward conversation, but hopefully this time they wouldn’t run into any trouble this way. He wasn’t willing to let that happen to him again. Or to Rapunzel.

“Eugene was just telling me about your wife, your highness,” Rapunzel said, breaking the ice, “She seems like a wonderful woman. I wish I got to know her better.”

“Aye, she was amazing. We, ourselves, had an arranged marriage. Ever since the day I first met her, I loved her.”

Rapunzel’s eyelids began to flutter. “Tell me more.” She yawned. 

“Well, we always wanted a big family. We picked out rooms for each of our children and names. Alexys wanted to name you-” Edmund looked at him “-Eugene. I knew that your name was destined to be Horace.But she always insisted on calling you, Eugene.”

When Eugene glanced over at her, Rapunzel was sound asleep. Not that Edmund’s story was boring. No, she had risen before sunrise. So she would fall asleep forcing Eugene to spend some quality time with his father. Edmund had put her up to this. Hadn’t he? 

“Well, now seems like a good time to get some shut eye,” Eugene said, folding his arms and resting his head on them. 

“Oh, of course, Horace. It’s a great time to fall asleep. While I just sit here. Bored. With nothing else to do,” Edmund rambled on. 

He knew this trick. Edmund had used it so many times before. But Eugene was immune by now. He closed his eyes. 

“You do you,” Eugene replied. 

Rapunzel jabbed him in the side. Forcing his eyes open. She was awake. And this was Edmund’s idea. Eugene could just imagine what Rapunzel would be saying right now. Might as well avoid that. 

Eugene scowled. “But I suppose that it’s impossible to get a good night’s sleep around here.” 

“If something is not impossible, it’s not worth doing.” 

“Wait, wait. Did you just say, ‘If something is impossible, it’s not worth doing’?”

“I am a true fan of the  _ Flynnigan Rider _ books, after all.”

“You are?” Eugene sprung up in his seat. “Oh! Oh! Remember that one time Flynn Rider was in the cave and to escape it he had to go through the waterfall.”

“But not without-” 

“Grabbing the treasure!” the two finished together. 

They burst into laughter. Eugene began to rant on about the books. Edmund joined in. The two went on and on about the books. Eugene soon forgot about the fact that he didn’t like his father. It was nice to be able to talk to someone about Flynn Rider again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are slowly transitioning into the friends part of the story! Yay! Also Varian! Sorry he was just in a dream. I love him and hopefully he'll be in the story more in the future. I need to find a way to whump him sometime. The dream scene was a lot of fun. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I always love reviews!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I don't love this chapter. But it's a lot better now that I've edited it. It plays out kind of like an "episode". That's the best way to describe it. Enjoy!

“And these are your new ladies-in-waiting, besides Cassandra and Faith, of course,” said the housekeeper, “Frances, Julianna, Patricia, and Daphine.” 

The four girls in front of Rapunzel curtsied. She quickly tried to memorize them. Frances was the one with the magenta chain around her neck. Julianna’s skin tone reminded her of the sky at midnight. Patricia was the one with a but too much makeup. Daphine had almond shaped eyes and a pointed nose. There we go. Now she would remember. 

“Hi!” Rapunzel sent them a little wave. 

“I’ll let you ladies get to know each other. Princess, if you need anything just ask one of them. I will be making my rounds around the castle. Totaloo!”

She closed the door behind her. Leaving Rapunzel with the girls. 

Julianna and Patricia seemed younger, like they had been scullery maids only a few months ago. They rose to this position rather quickly. Meanwhile, Frances looked like she was in her forties. Daphine was at least thirty. She also wore a ring on her finger. 

“Well, I’m Princess Rapunzel, as you probably know already. I’m excited to get to know all of you!” she exclaimed, “Have you met Cass and Faith?”

Frances raised an eyebrow. “Cass?”

“Sorry, I meant Cassandra. That’s just what I call her. A nickname.” 

“Uh-huh. Princess Rapunzel-”

“You can just call me Rapunzel.”

“Princess Rapunzel, we have met Cassandra and Faith. Thank you. Do you need anything?”

She shook her head. Rapunzel dismissed her ladies-in-waiting. Yup, she was excited to see Cass again. And even Faith. 

Rapunzel began to wonder around her new room. Since Eugene and her were now married, they got one room to share. But they each had their own. They weren’t bedrooms. More like offices. Or whatever one would call a nursery for adults. Rapunzel was already planning what she would paint in hers. 

She turned out the door. Rapunzel had strolled these halls in the past. It all felt  _ different  _ now that she was married and this was her home. Instead of Alexys being the lady of the palace, it was her. Rapunzel could hear Lance and Eugene in another room. If she was five years younger, she would assume that they were plotting. She smiled at the memory of their prank war. 

She descended down a flight of stairs. Back in Corona, the servants never minded her coming down. In fact, they loved it. Rapunzel looked around at the scenes around her. She could smell something good cooking in the kitchens. She got to the servant’s halls. 

“You foolish, foolish girl!” she could hear being yelled in one of the rooms, “You  _ can’t _ become friends with the princess. What are we to do with you Daphine?”

Was that Frances? Scolding Daphine? She moved in closer. 

“Don’t test me, girl! I need the-”

Rapunzel sneezed 

“-in twenty four hours.”

“Oh! I don’t have it. Mrs. Frances. Please.”

“You better, girl!”

She opened the door to find Frances’s hand poised to strike the poor girl. Her eyes widened. Frances put her hand down and curtsied. Daphine followed. She was shaking. 

“Your highness, anything we can get for you?” Frances asked, glaring at Daphine. 

Rapunzel ignored her. “Daphine, are you okay?”

“Y-yes, ma’am.” 

She wasn’t. And Rapunzel could see it as clear as light. 

* * *

“Sunshine, are you adjusting alright?” Eugene wondered, later that night as they got ready for bed. 

“Yeah. I, um, was just wondering about Daphine?” She finished her braid off with a ribbon. “Do you know anything about her?”

“Daphine? I can’t say I do. Sorry, Blondie. If anyone does, it’s gotta be Daphine herself or Frances.”

“Oh.”

It was either Frances or Daphine. On one hand, Frances would probably only say bad things about her. Daphine wouldn’t talk if Frances ordered her not to. Rapunzel would have to ask the other girls. Hopefully Cass would be able to, as well. Something strange was going on with that woman. She didn’t like it one bit. 

Eugene emerged from the closet, then. A stray lock of hair brushing against his forehead. He grinned at her. Making her heart melt. She didn’t realize she was gaping at him. Once she closed her mouth, a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. 

They no longer stacked the pillows between them. When Rapunzel thought about it, she realized that she didn’t  _ hate  _ Eugene anymore. He didn’t seem to exactly hate her still. Which was good for a married couple. Especially one that would have to rule a kingdom together someday.

* * *

“I hope you have it ready. All. Of. It,” Rapunzel could hear Frances saying, “Otherwise . . .” 

“I will! I will! Don’t. Please.”

She popped her head in to see what was going on. It was only Frances and Daphine. Frances was straightening the curtains next to a horrified looking Daphine. Rapunzel stepped into the room. She ignored Frances’s curtsy and approached the other. 

“Daphine, can you please help me with my hair?” she asked, softly. 

She nodded, her lower lip trembling. Frances glanced at the two, alarmed. Rapunzel helped the lady-in-waiting into another room. She locked it behind her. No one was to interrupt their conversation. 

“Your highness?” Daphine wondered. 

“Let’s sit down, shall we?” Rapunzel pulled up two chairs next to each other. The other took a seat. “You know, Daphine, I’ve always thought that you’re a lot of fun to be around.”

She wiped a tear astray. “You do?”

“You always have a joke to tell or a story to reenact. My friend, Cass, told me that you were always able to put a smile on everyone’s face.”

“Really?” Daphine gave a teary smile, still brushing away tears. 

Rapunzel nodded. “But there is something I’m worried about. Daphine, Frances has been acting . . . scary with you. Can you tell me why?”

Daphine slowly stood. Rapunzel stayed where she was, keeping a close eye on the girl. She wandered around the room. Tugging at her hair. The area around her lips had several marks on it, which stood out more when Daphine bit her lip. 

“No. No. Nothing’s wrong. Nothing’s wrong.” 

“Daphine . . .”

“I deserve it, anyways. I do. I deserve everything.” 

The next time, Daphine circled back around, Rapunzel took her hand. Still being as gentle as possible. She sat back down. 

“What’s going on?”

“Princess-”

“No, Daphine. I need to know how I can help you. It’s important to me.”

She was shaking too hard to speak. Rapunzel wrapped her arms about the girl. The two sat there until Daphine was ready to talk. 

“Oh, princess. You’ll never forgive me. I’ll be scorned. I-I could-couldn’t live with myself.” She paused and wiped away fresh tears. “I slept with the duke.” She paused. “I’ll start packing my things.”

Rapunzel gently sat her back down. “Can you tell me about Frances now, Daphine?” 

“She caught me afterwards. Now I have to give her money each week so she won’t tell. But this week, I-” She looked down at her hands “-I don’t have enough money.”

Rapunzel took the girl’s other hand. This was the exact same feeling she had when it came to Varian. Sisterly, but mostly maternal. Daphine didn’t deserve what was happening to her. No one did. 

“No Daphine. I am going to get you help. No one,  _ no one _ should have to deal with that kind of stress. You are so strong. Thank you for telling me what’s going on.” 

Daphine sniffled, but nodded. 

Things after that happened quickly. Frances was arrested. Daphine took some time off. She was still paid everything she was due each month. 

Rapunzel welcomed her back with open arms. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. I don't have anything to say right now. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's very New Dreamy to make up from last time. :) Enjoy!

It hadn’t been a good night to say the least.

Not for Eugene, but for Rapunzel. 

All night, she was tossing and turning in bed. She coughed like there was no tomorrow. Every sense sounded like a volcano erupting. Not to mention all the sniffing. Eugene got up at three am just to find a tissue box. When he got back, he found Rapunzel surrounded by a pile of old socks that she had used instead of said tissues. Eugene cleared the bed off, too exhausted to actually clean up. 

In the morning, he was woken by Rapunzel blowing her nose. Groaning, he turned over on his side. Eugene scooted over to where she was layng. 

“Need me to get anyone, Sunshine?” he asked, between a yawn. She sneezed. “Perhaps a doctor?”

Rapunzel opened her mouth to speak, but instead coughed. 

Eugene got out of bed. “We’ll skip the doctor coming and go right down to the medical wing.”

With that, he scooped her up in his arms. Rapunzel grabbed a handkerchief along the way. Just in case. She blew her nose. The two made their way through the hall, Eugene ignored the servants asking him what was going on. Rapunzel tried to at least bid a greeting (which almost always turned into a sneezing fit). 

When they finally got to the medical wing, the doctor found them right away. He had Rapunzel lay down on a cot in his office. After taking down her symptoms (the coughing, nausea, etc) he came to a conclusion. 

“Influenza,” said the doctor, closing his book with a loud thud.

“What? But it’s summer. She can’t . . .”

“I’ve gotten cases in the summer before. Few, but some. I recommend the usual treatments. Blood letting-”

“No. Not that.”

The doctor looked surprised. “Why ever not, sire? It’s the most successful-”

“No.”

It was the most successful treatment. Eugene knew that. He couldn’t picture Rapunzel bleeding out. As his mother had. He didn’t want any of her blood shed. 

“Other than that, make sure her royal highness gets lots of rest. I’m afraid that’s all I can do.”

Rest. Lots of it. They could do that. Easy. 

Eugene helped Rapunzel back upstairs. She immediately snuggled up in the bed. She felt like a fireplace to the touch, but Rapunzel wrapped the blankets around herself immediately. He had influenza before. When Alexys was alive. What would she do?

Wrap her arms around him and rub his back or stomach. That seemed a little forward for them. If that made any sense. But instead he handed her a tissue when she needed one and cleaned up her little messes. In sickness and in health, he had promised at the beginning of their marriage. Now he was taking care of her. How domestic. 

“Eugene?” Rapunzel whispered. It sounded a bit off, since her face was scrunched up on a pillow. “Can you tell me a story?”

“A story, Blondie?” He chuckled. “What kind of story?”

She yawned. “Just tell me your favorite one.”

“Well, there was this one time where Lance and I decided to sneak out. But not just the palace. No, we were sneaking out of the kingdom. The three-two of us made our way outside, which is a lot harder than it seems.” It had actually been him, Lance, and Stalyan, but Eugene wasn’t going to tell his wife that now. Was he? “We came upon a traveling circus and decided to check it out. Inside there were acrobats. Monkeys of all shapes and sizes. You don’t understand just how insane this place was, Sunshine. It was a sight. Anyways, we entered a tent-” By that point, Stalyan had left them, “-Inside was this guy wearing a cloak. He had a few rhinos with him for some reason. Lance got a bad feeling, but I didn’t wanna leave yet. Turns out, that you should always trust Lance’s gut, because the man in the cloak turned out to be Hector, a family friend.” the two started laughing. At least, Rapunzel was giggling until they turned into raw coughs. “And to this day, I still have no idea what he was doing there.” he finished. 

“What happened after that?”

“The usual for when a kid sneaks out of their parent’s house,” Eugene replied, “We were sent back home. Lance was sent back to the orphanage. I was escorted back home. My parents were alerted. I  _ know  _ that they were asleep until then. I would've gotten away with it. If it weren’t for . . . Nevermind. Anyway, I was grounded and wasn’t allowed to hang out with Lance for a few weeks. I also had to write five more essays during that time. I know that my tutor heard of what happened and also took joy in bringing me more misery.”

Rapunzel sniffled again. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For distracting me from this misery.”

“Anytime, Goldie. I got you.”

* * *

The events of the next few days were much the same. Rapunzel was sleeping half of the time. Eugene should have been using those moments to get things done and interact with real people. Instead, he couldn't get himself to leave her bedside. Protectiveness had washed over him. Perhaps this was how Edmund felt when it came to Alexys. He always had that feeling about him. Eugene still stayed. 

Towards the end of the week, Rapunzel felt well enough to sit up and get dressed. She was sitting up in bed, reading, when Eugene found her. He settled down next to her. The cover of the book showed a picture of a familiar looking symbol. Above were the words, 

“ _ Flynnigan Rider and the Curse of Sazon? _ ” Eugene asked, “You-you read this?” 

Rapunzel shrugged. “Well, you and Edmund talk about it so much I felt like I should find out what all the fuss was about.” She beamed. 

“It’s amazing, ain’t it? The way the words sound, the characters, just the premise of each book. Ah! It’s a masterpiece.”

“Don’t spoil anything for me, Eugene,” she teased. 

“I’ll try, Sunshine.” 

A servant (Eugene thought her name was Molly) came in then, with a tray for Rapunzel. She took it and thanked Molly. She was fine eating on her own. Even though it had only been a few days, Eugene had it set in for him to help her out any way he could. He took the book from her lap, setting it down on the bedside table. 

“Anything I can do for you, Blondie?” he wondered, dusting off the cover. 

“Can you, um, help me with my hair? I haven’t really done anything with it for nearly a week. It’s going to be a mess,” she replied, chuckling slightly. 

“I’ll get the brush!” 

After she finished, Eugene set the tray away. The two spread her hair around the room. Just as they had done dozens of times before, Rapunzel began at the top, near her head. Eugene was going through the strands at the end. It took nearly three hours (and a lot of “ows!” from Rapunzel”” to finish. And by then it was nearly midnight. Which was annoying since all their hard work would go to waste. 

The two laid back in bed. Rapunzel snuggled close up to him. Laying her head on his chest. A hand laid next to her cheek. Eugene set his hand on her waist. 

He smiled. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised I didn't whump Eugene this chapter. A friend of mine (Trekkiehood, she's on here and is amazing, go check her out!) introduced Eugene whump to be and I feel in love. But there'll be more of that later. Because I'm the writer. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are always welcome!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating a day early, 'cause I felt like it. I actually really love this chapter. I did a bit of experimenting with a different pov. It turned out to be a lot of fun. Hope you enjoy!

When Arianna saw her daughter-her baby girl getting ready for her wedding, she hadn’t cried. When she saw Rapunzel recite her vow, she stayed strong. As she was being whisked away from her for the second time, Arianna lost her composure. She began to bawl with big sloppy tears falling from her eyes. She fell on the steps of the palace. 

Arianna spent the rest of the day in bed. Her pillow was drenched with her tears. Her hair in knots. Martina, her lady-in-waiting found her there in the evening. Arianna had asked Frederic to leave. No one had seen her all day. Martina let out a gasp, but nothing more. She had been her lady’s maid for nearly all her life. She understood when her comments were not appreciated. 

Martina grabbed a water basin and rag. She soaked the rag for Arianna to place on her eyes. She sighed, feeling a bit better now. Martina helped her out of bed. She dressed her in a fresh nightgown. Could something feel so soft? Martina had another maid send dinner up to her. Arianna didn’t want to eat. No, she couldn’t eat. She was all cried out, at this point. 

Her baby was gone. For real this time. The very thought had terrified her all these years. 

It still did. 

* * *

_ She was sound asleep. Little could disturb her. When Arianna became a mother, she knew that she would get little sleep, if that. What she hadn’t expected was all those long nights with no sleep at all. Arianna spent nearly a week without closing her eyes except to blink. _

_ Rapunzel was finally sleeping peacefully. Six months was a good age. Arianna was already getting more rest. She still cherished every moment. Just in case.  _

_ The baby began to cry. Arianna groaned. She was finally getting to sleep. She got out of bed, whispering to Frederic that she was fine, and looked into the cradle.  _

_Rapunzel_ _ wasn’t there. _

_ Panic seized her in the moment. Arianna hadn’t known real fear until then. She glanced around the bedroom. No Rapunzel. She ran to the balcony. A dark clock, nearly blending in with the night, was making its way down the castle. Arianna opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. She didn’t realize that Frederic had joined her until he laid a hand on her shoulder. She gasped.  _

_ “Where’s Rapunzel, dear?” he questioned, yawning.  _

_ “Gone! She’s gone! My baby . . .” Arianna grabbed her skirts with one hand and ran to the edge of the balcony. “I need to get her back! Rapunzel! Rapunzel! I’m coming, honey! Mama’s coming!”  _

_ Frederic held her back. She pounded her hands against his chest. She needed to get her baby. No one could keep her from Rapunzel. That was her daughter. Arianna had already lost so many of her babies. She wasn’t going to lose Rapunzel.  _

_ “Guards!” Frederic called. The two guarding their doors burst in. “The princess was captured. Send all the men after her.”  _

_ Arianna didn’t remember what had happened moments after then. She came to her senses while her husband explained everything to the captain. She couldn’t climb down the balcony. But that wasn’t stopping her from getting her daughter back.  _

_ When Frederic was distracted, Arianna tore out of the room. She found the stables easily. It had been more than a year since she last rode, but she was persistent. Arianna set out, following the group of guards into the forest. She caught up to them, easily.  _

_ “Your highness?” asked a guard, his mouth gaping wide.  _

_ “I’m getting my daughter back,” was all she said back.  _

_ They rode along the trees, determined as ever. A hoard of horses blocked the kidnapper’s way, so they couldn’t get through. She shrieked as Rapunzel was pulled out of her arms. Arianna stumbled off of her horse, not letting anyone help her. She dashed to the captain’s side. He gave her back her daughter.  _

_ The weight of Rapunzel back in her arms was more than relief. A dam holding back her tears broke. Arianna sobbed, but wiped her tears away before they could get on her daughter’s beautiful face. She wouldn’t let that happen ever again. She kissed Rapunzel’s eyes and hands over and over. She was safe. Her baby was safe.  _

_ Frederic arrived, also on horseback. He came crashing down. He scoped the both of them up. Holding them tight.  _

_ They were safe.  _

* * *

But now Rapunzel wasn’t with her. 

She was away in the Dark Kingdom’s castle. Married. Who knew when she would be able to see her again?

So Arianna took matters into her own hands. She took out a paper and quill. Within five minutes, she had written a letter. Inviting Rapunzel (and Eugene and Edmund, of course) back to Corona. It would help with both of their homesickness. She hoped, at least.

* * *

When Rapunzel went down for breakfast that morning, she didn’t expect a letter from home. But she opened it, with a wide grin on her face. She recognized her mother’s handwriting immediately. 

_ Dear Punzie,  _

_ The castle has felt empty without you. Your father and I both miss you. The citizens do, too.  _

Rapunzel read on about how Corona was doing. Her parents were just fine. There were splotches of wrinkled paper. Tears, perhaps? She continued. 

_ We’d love for you, Eugene and Edmund to come visit us. I know that we said that we would give it a few months, but if it’s alright with you. Take your time making up your mind. We’re excited to hear back from you.  _

_ Love,  _

_ Mom  _

She nearly screamed out of joy. She was going home. At last. Rapunzel ordered for more paper to be brought up. She quickly scribbled down a reply. Of course they were visiting. 

Why wouldn’t they? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Arianna. There is literally no New Dream in this, but, well, this is what writer's block gives you. Next chapter might come out a little late. I don't know when. But I really hate it where it's at right now. Also, can I just say that I freaking love the nickname Punzie? 
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading! I adore reviews!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it had been a month. Yes, I have failed you guys. My apologizes. I have been stuck on editing this chapter for a while. It’s still not great (I know I shouldn’t insult my work but). Now I can work with it at least. Updates are going to be slower, as I’ve started another wip. I have a problem. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

“Oh! This is so exciting!” 

Rapunzel spun around in a circle. She couldn’t help herself. Their luggage was being loaded into the carriage. Back to Corona. Back to her old room (hopefully). Eugene chuckled at her innocence. Though Rapunzel knew fully well that he was just as excited as she was. Maybe even more so. She would never admit that. 

“Milady, your carriage awaits,” Eugene took her hand. 

The two stepped into the vehicle. Eugene made her promise before they left that she wouldn’t “fall asleep” again. She did. But only after he promised that he would spend some time with Edmund while they were there. She also had to make sure that he wasn’t crossing his fingers behind his back. Rapunzel could always find a way to make them have fun together. Weather that be shoving them in a dungeon or bribing them with cookies. 

Upon arriving at the castle, Rapunzel hugged her parents. She went around to each of the servants, greeting them as usual. Exchanging an inside joke or two. 

“Hi Friedberg!” she exclaimed. 

Friedborg said nothing. Still staring straight ahead. 

Rapunzel chuckled, awkwardly. “Nice to see you, too. You look . . . good. Did you do something with your . . . face?” 

Still nothing.

“Heh, heh, well, that was fun.” 

She turned away and sighed. But put on a smile for the cook. 

They found their room. Rapunzel began to get out her paints. The room they would share for these kinds of visits wasn’t finished yet, so for most of their visits, they would be staying in this one. Might as well spice it up a little. She got down to work. 

Her thoughts wondered, going back to the time when Arianna sat her down and gave her the talk. Not _that_ one. The one about marriage. Rapunzel’s marriage to the Dark Kingdom’s prince. Arianna told her that she needed to produce an heir to the throne. That was her one job as queen. But she still hadn’t. By this point, people were probably starting to wonder about it. Four months. They had been married for four months. Yet they still weren’t expecting. 

A child born of Corona and the Dark Kingdom would do them wonders. There had been wars in the past because one kingdom couldn’t give them an heir. That had been ages ago, but her dad told her that history often repeated itself. 

But it was fine. Everyone in Corona was so nice. They wouldn’t rally up and attack. Rapunzel didn’t know many people from the Dark Kingdom yet. But they didn’t seem like the kind of people that would do something like that. 

When she backed away from her work, Rapunzel was pleasantly surprised. It looked even better than she thought it would. The wall was now decorated with bits of both of them. Sketches from the _Flynnigan Rider_ books. Mini portraits of her friends. Rapunzel even included a little one of Queen Alexys for Eugene. 

Pascal hopped onto her shoulder. It was like before the wedding. Rapunzel painting. Pascal keeping her company. 

“Isn’t this nice, Pascal?” she wondered out loud, “We hardly ever get to spend time together anymore.” 

They set up a game of chess and began to play. For the two of them. Pascal ended up winning, since Rapunzel surrendered. They chased each other around the gardens until it was time for dinner. She promised that they would spend more time together more often. Rapunzel never broke a promise. 

It began to rain lightly during their meal. Their parents excused themselves to bed. It was getting late, but Rapunzel was wide awake. She glanced over at Eugene. He stood and offered his arm to her. They found their way down to their room. 

Eugene yawned. “Anyone else suddenly exhausted?” 

“It’s the rain. If it weren’t so late, I would go outside.” 

“You like going outside in the rain?” 

“Well, yeah. There’s puddles to jump in and you can catch raindrops on your tongue. It’s almost as good as catching snowflakes on your tongue.” She demonstrated, making him chuckle. 

“I’ll have to try that sometime. For now, my favorite thing to do in the rain and get in my nightclothes and relax with a good adventure story.” 

Rapunzel changed into her nightgown and began to brush her hair out. She turned to grab her other brush after her first broke and found herself facing a shirtless Eugene. She blushed, brightly. Rapunzel covered her face with her hair, a knee jerk reaction. Neither of them spoke before they got into bed. Ignoring the situation they had just encountered. 

She groaned softly as she nested into her pillow. Giving her achy body a rest. Eugene threw his face into his. Rapunzel laughed. 

“Does that feel good?” she asked. 

“You betcha.” 

Rapunzel began to rub her calf. It was a bit sore after her playing with Pascal. Nothing too bad. Eugene noticed. 

“You okay?” he wondered. 

“Yeah, just kind of hurt myself today.” 

“May I?” 

“Okay.”

He began to massage it, lightly. Rapunzel sighed with a grin. Now she understood what all the other woman meant about having a strong man to massage you at the end of the day was like. It was utter bliss. How had she gone on so long without it? 

“Good night, Eugene.”

“‘Night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support for this story! I can’t believe I have reacted over a hundreds kudos!! Thank you so, so much!!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another late update. Yesterday was my birthday and I was planning on updating then but when I got home I was too exhausted. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

There was a strange whisper going around in the caste. The servants would glance at him or Rapunzel and then smile as if they were congratulating them. They had already gotten married. There were no more congrats to be said. Eugene shrugged it off for now. It was strange. No doubt about it. But it wasn’t hurting anybody. 

Then Edmund came along. 

He put a hand on Eugene’s shoulder. “Congratulations, son. You will make a fine father.” He grinned at him. 

“Father? What?” He shrugged the arm off. “What’s going on?”

Edmund’s expression turned. “I received word that your wife was expecting. Did she not tell you yet?” 

Rapunzel was pregnant? When did that happen? She couldn’t be. Unless it was another man. But Eugene knew her. She had enough dignity not to cheat on him. Still, he tore throughout the halls, ignoring the servants along the way. He found Rapunzel in their room, painting on the walls from a table. Pascal was just below her. Pregnant women probably shouldn’t be standing on tables. 

“Blondie, we have to talk,” he began.  _ Good everything, he sounded like Edmund _ . 

“Okay. What about?” She hopped down, making Eugene wince. Rapunzel read his expression. “What’s wrong?” 

He scratched the back of his neck. “Well, you see, Sunshine, Edmund just congratulated me on becoming a father. Do you know what that’s about?” 

“I’m not . . .” Her hands came racing to her mouth. “Could I be? I don’t know.” 

“What are the symptoms?” Eugene began racing around the room. He should be looking for something. But what? A book or a doctor. He wouldn’t find either here. Still he paced. 

“Morning sickness? I remember Mom telling me about that. Um, oh . . .” Rapunzel flushed. 

He ran to her. “What? What is it?” 

“Well, uh, a woman who’s pregnant doesn’t get her monthlies until the baby is born.” 

“Oh.” 

The unspoken question’s energy bounced off the room. Pascal snuggled up to Rapunzel, giving her some comfort. Hamuel crashed into the window. That might as well happen, too. With the way this day was going. Why the heck not? 

“I haven’t gotten mine yet,” Rapunzel finally answered, “You should ask your dad about it. I don’t want to bother any of my maids. I think they’re all doing laundry now or something.” 

Eugene nodded. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll ask Edmund.”

He sprinted down to his father’s office. Fortunately, Edmund didn’t seem busy. He stepped inside, folding his arms over his chest. 

“So, uh, Edmund, I’ve got a question for you,” Eugene began, keeping his stress from his tone. 

Edmund gestured to the seat in front of him. “Of course. Take a seat, Horace.” 

“Just wondering what the symptoms of pregnancy are. So I, uh, know what’s coming.” What was he supposed to say? 

Edmund cleared his throat. “Well, your mother was extremely tired. She used the restroom much more often and experienced bad cramps. I recall her being extremely moody, as well. Is that all?” 

“Yeah, yeah. That’s good. Thanks, Dad.”

_ Moodiness, exhaustion, cramps. Moodiness, exhaustion, cramps. Moodiness, exhaustion, cramps.  _ Eugene repeated those three words in his head as he sprinted down the hall to Rapunzel. He threw the door open, finding her playing with her hair. She laid a hand on her stomach and pulled it away, as quickly as she had put it there. She sprang up upon seeing him. 

“Moodiness, exhaustion, cramps,” Eugene spat out. 

She lifted her eyebrows. “What?” 

“Those are the symptoms. Probably not all of them, but some. Moodiness, exhaustion, and cramps.”

Rapunzel paused before, realizing, “Wait, we haven’t even . . . well, you know. I can’t be pregnant.”

“ _ Oh.  _ Right.” He pulled at his neck. “I guess I just sort of panicked so I didn’t even think about that.”

“Let’s go tell them all that the rumors weren’t true. Though, I do wonder how this all got started in the first place. I’ll have to ask Cass.”

They linked arms as they made their way to Edmund’s office. Rapunzel leaned her head up against Eugene’s shoulder. Servants whispered again. But this time, he listened in a little closer to find out how all of this happened. 

“And I heard that there was a group planning on raiding Corona because they were afraid the kingdom had given us a bad queen, because she was unable to produce an heir.” 

“They have some sort of new weapon. More deadly then what they have over there. And I’ve been to Corona. “

“Them Coronians could’a been goners.” 

She looked at him. Eugene led the way into an empty room. He shut the door behind them. 

“What do they mean? A new weapon?” Rapunzel began asking, “I’m not . . . I’m not . . .” She put her hand on her stomach again. “Eugene?” 

“I-I don’t know, Sunshine.” He leaned against the door. “We’ll just tell them that we lost the baby. That’s it.” He sprang upwards. 

She shook her head, slowly. “But I’ll still be considered an unworthy queen in their eyes. There were some people getting upset when my mother lost so many of her babies.”

That left one choice. Rapunzel folded her arms over her chest. Reminding herself that this was her kingdom. Corona needed her. A good princess did what she had to for the sake of her people. But there were other matters at hand. Such as how they had acquired this new weapon. They could avoid all of this if they could take down the device. 

After a quick discussion, the couple sent for Edmund. They explained what was going on to him. Without telling him that Rapunzel wasn’t pregnant. Still, they needed to keep the people safe. Tomorrow they would have all of the servants gather together to be interviewed. The three of them spent the rest of the day telling the guards what to do. Eugene was especially interested in the guard aspect of it all. 

At dinner that night (Rapunzel had definitely noticed a difference in her plate to her meals before, this one was much more healthy), Edmund received a letter. Usually the servants would save one for after they completed their meal. But this appeared to be an urgent matter. He ripped open the parchment. His cheeks paled as he read on. 

“It’s from Quirin,” Edmund announced. 

“Varian’s dad?” 

“From the Brotherhood?”

He nodded at the both of them and said, 

“Varian has been kidnapped.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fic?? Without making my otp parents?? No sweet domestic moments?? Impossible! 
> 
> Also whumping Varian is fun. 
> 
> I hope to update sooner. School is starting soon and I’m doing whumptober this year so that’s probably gonna take up a lot if my time. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I love reviews!


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back after a month?
> 
> Warnings: Referenced sex, referenced miscarriage?

It had been a week since they got the news of Varian's capture. Eugene hardly knew who he was, but after Rapunzel explained, his jaw tightened. A fleet of men were gathered to search for Varian. Nothing had been found as of yet. Not a clue nor a suspect.

Meanwhile, they had tried three times for a baby. They were both gentle with each other. Something felt different now that they had reached this point. It was another step to realize that they were, in fact, married. Now all they had left to do was wait and hope for the symptoms everyone had prescribed.

Eugene and Rapunzel decided it would be safer, if they didn't announce it to the entire kingdom. No one knew what to expect. For now, their focus was on finding Varian.

The meeting with the rest of the rulers of the seven kingdoms was starting to begin as Rapunzel took her seat, in between Eugene and her mother. She was just talking with the captain of the guards. Still no news. She shook her head with her eyes downward, announcing the news to Eugene. He took her hand. The warmth comforted her a bit.

"All of us have gathered here today, because of the threats to Corona," Frederic began, "We need to discuss this matter and a few matters. For now, I'll turn the time over to King Edmund."

While Edmund spoke, Eugene put something in her hand. A chocolate that somehow hadn't melted even after being in his pocket. Rapunzel smirked and popped it into her mouth. Corona had lovely desserts, of course. But this chocolate was to die for. She felt it melt on her tongue, relishing the taste until it was gone.

This meeting was important. Very much so. Yet somehow they made it much more boring it needed to be. Rapunzel grabbed a piece of parchment, looking as if she was taking notes, she began to doodle. Little hearts and flowers. It helped her focus on the words being said. But then she found herself tracing the name Eugene.

_Dear Eugene,_

_To be honest, I only wrote this because I'm bored. I know I should be paying attention. They worked really hard to prepare for this meeting, but I can't focus. I feel terrible about it. I've been thinking about when we were kids and when we hated each other. It makes me laugh now. I had my suspicions that we would be married one day. Now that we are, I'm glad we're friends. I think it's better to grow old with a friend rather than an enemy. Raising a child with a friend will also be a lot easier._

_I hope you aren't as bored as I am right now (though I seriously doubt you can get this uninterested in something)._

_-_ _Rapun_

_~ Blondie_

She folded the edges gently, tucking it into her pocket. Eugene passed her another chocolate. Rapunzel flashed him a grin. How much chocolate did he even have in there? It didn't matter. It was wonderful. Frederic sent the couple a look. Giggles piled in her chest, wanting to escape. After that, they paid attention to the things being discussed.

Afterwards, Rapunzel found the unmarried princesses (which were few) and gathered them in a room. She grew up knowing of these girls. Just not actually becoming friends with them. She had been pushed to get to know Eugene that she didn't have many other friends. The four girls each took a seat. Mathelide looked distastefully at Rapunzel's bare feet. The other two, Nicolle and Tina whispered back and forth to each other. Rapunzel plopped down on the floor. Nicolle tapped her arm.

"Um, Princess Rapunzel is it safe for you to be sitting like that in your condition?" she asked.

"I think I'm okay," she answered. Was she though? Just to be safe, she moved to the sofa. "I was thinking we could have some girl time together. We can bake or go horseback riding. Oh! Maybe we could even play truth or dare. I love that game!"

Mathelide rolled her eyes. "Princess, we don't exactly 'play' anymore. You should know that by now. You're married and expecting."

"Just because we have other responsibilities doesn't mean we can't still have fun," Rapunzel replied.

"I don't think so." She cast a dirty look at the other two girls. "I have other matters I need to attend to."

The other girls followed her out the door.

So that hadn't turned out. Rapunzel sat on her bed, with her legs crossed as she drew in her notebook. Trying to distract herself from the disappointment and embarrassment that haunted her. She sighed harshly and began to erase her mistakes. Today whenever she put a pencil to paper, it never worked out. Rapunzel threw her book down as a servant knocked on the door.

"Yes?" she called out.

"I have a letter from your husband," Faith called back.

She lifted herself off the bed and swung the door open, the lady-in-waiting gave her the letter. Rapunzel returned back to her bed to read its contents. Her lips lifted in a small smile.

_Dearest Goldie,_

_I saw you writing a letter during the meeting earlier today. I wouldn't say I stole the idea from you. I simply borrowed it. As one does. Boredom is hard to escape, so by writing this letter, I hope to relieve some of that from me. Or perhaps I should doodle on this before I get started. I've never been much of an artist, unfortunately._

_I don't have much to share. Only the portrait I drew of you. You're a lot of fun to draw. Even for a guy who doesn't really do this kind of stuff. So here you go._

_~ Eugene_

Inside was another paper, this one containing the portrait. It was messy in every aspect. Anyone could look at it and know it had been done by an amateur. But it was the prettiest thing in her eyes. Rapunzel found a nice place to put it and hung it up. She took a step back and beamed.

There was another knock at the door. Her mother's knock to the tune of her favorite song. Arianna let herself in.

"Hi, sweetheart," she greeted, sitting on the bed, "I was just wondering if we could talk."

"Yeah, of course, Mom. What about?" She sat next to her.

"I heard about what happened with the other girls. Do you want to talk about it?"

Rapunzel looked back at her mother, smiling sweetly back at her. She had her own worries and stresses. She couldn't lay this one on her, too. Besides it was little. Not like it would ever impact her again. Rapunzel put a smile on a face and said,

"I'm okay, Mom. Promise."

If only she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this chapter, tbh. But I felt bad for not updating. I also had a bit of formating issues on here (the "Rapun" was supposed to have a strikethrough). But FFN isn't blocked on my school laptop for whatever reason. But Wikipedia is. Next update will be coming who knows when. I'm usually ahead of the game, but I decided I didn't like the direction the story was going. So I deleted those chapters. I still be writing in the meantime.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a few months, but I can explain. No, I can't. Um, hi, I guess.
> 
> I've been struggling a lot with this chapter and with the direction this story is going in general. I've kind of figured it out now. I've also been pretty busy. I'm still not pleased with this chapter. I wanted to get it out sooner, though. I feel like my writing style has changed a bit since the last update. I've been trying to do longer chapters. This chapter is longer than a lot of the chapters so far. I don't know if it's going to continue. This chapter just ended up being longer. Thank you for all your support.

Varian opened his eyes to find himself in a cage. An actual cage. He slowly rose to his feet, wincing slightly at the pounding headache he had. He glanced around. Only to find nothing. It was pitch black.

"Hello?" he called out, "I, uh, anyone here? Hello?"

"Hello, Varian," a feminine voice called back.

He spun around, eyes searching. "Who-who are you?"

There was no answer. Varian tripped over his own foot as he ran about the cage. He banged on the wall, making his knuckles sting. He gripped the edge of the cage, trying to familiarize himself. If he would find the lock, he might be able to pick it. Somehow. Varian tugged on his glove.

"Why don't we lighten this place up a little bit? After All, you'll need some to work," came the voice again.

"What's going on?"

He felt the presence of someone nearing him. Varian stepped away. The woman laughed.

"If you don't build this device, then well, all of Corona will suffer because of you. Not only the kingdom, but your own friends and family."

"What? No, no! I don't even know how you are!"

"Well, allow me to introduce myself, then."

Light shone over the cage. Varian covered his eyes with his hand and slowly blinked to get used to it. When his eyes adjusted, he found himself looking directly an all, black room. He cried out and crawled back. What is that thing? Slowly, he reached out to touch it. It was as smooth as his desk back home.

"They keep popping up," the woman continued, "I thought you'd think it would be interesting. I need you to build a machine with them."

Varian paused. "You still haven't shown me your face."

"My apologies, _sir._ "

And he was looking into a pair of violet eyes.

* * *

Eugene flinched at Stalyan's touch. Somehow, it felt gentler. Warmer. Then how she usually was. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Eugene," Rapunzel was whispering, "Wake up, honey. It's only a nightmare. She can't hurt you"

"Huh?" he mumbled.

"You're awake. Ah, thank goodness. I hated seeing you like that."

He rubbed the back of his neck. She had to wake him up. No, she did wake him up. Stalyan would have complained to him in the morning about him. Somehow he knew that. But Rapunzel was here for him.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked, gently.

He shook his head. "I'm fine." Eugene cleared his throat. "What time is it anyway? Don't you just love it when you wake up at three in the morning and get to sleep for a few more hours? 'Cause I do!"

Unfortunately, the clock read seven in the morning. They had overslept. Great. As Eugene rose to his feet, Rapunzel caught his hand. With a worried expression.

"Eugene, I'm here if you need to talk. I was able to help Daphine. I can help you."

"Blondie, I'm good as gold. Now, if you'll excuse me."

The two dressed and washed their faces. Maybe it was just him or did Rapunzel look slightly paler? She went about as usual, so he didn't worry too much.

The rest of the day was for attending royal duties. One of his favorite things to do was read to the children at the orphanage. Eugene began the tradition shortly after his mother passed away. It had been her thing, now it was his. Once a month, he visited. The children would sequel and gather in a circle. Today, they were finishing up another one of _Flynn Rider's_ books. Their favorite.

As he was leaving, Rapunzel tapped him on the shoulder.

"I was just wondering if I could come along," she said, "I mean if you're okay with it. I don't really know the people of the Dark Kingdom and I wanted to get to know them better."

"Of course, it's alright with me, Goldie." He offered his arm. "Shall we?"

Rapunzel beamed. "We shall."

The couple skipped their way to the orphanage. A crowd of children met them at the front door. Each one yelling their greetings to Eugene. Rapunzel stepped away from the action. They were so excited about seeing Eugene. But she wasn't offended. They eventually made their way inside. All the children stopped at the sight of her. As if in unison, they blinked.

"Children, this is Princess Rapunzel. She'll be joining us today. Princess Rapunzel, these are the kids I was just telling you about," Eugene introduced.

Rapunzel waved. "Hi!"

The children each gave a shy wave before pulling Eugene away. He took a seat on a pillow. The rest took their places on the floor. One child handed him a book.

"Alright, where we were?" Eugene flipped through the pages. "Ah, where we are. About to the face the deadly croc. _Flynn raised his hands . . ._ "

He went on. Each character had a different voice. They giggled at the voice for Pinky the Rabbit. Rapunzel smiled at the scene. Once they got to the end of the chapter (they were lengthy for kid's books), he stopped, much to the disappointment of the children. But Eugene reminded them that he would be back. He and Rapunzel looped hands again and began their way back to the palace. She sighed.

"What's wrong, Blondie?" he asked, tilting her chin up, "Have you always had those lines under your eyes?"

"I'm just . . ." She sighed again. "You reading to those children reminded me of Varian, kind of. He used to do the same with the kids in Old Corona." Rapunzel's throat tightened. "I'm worried about him, Eugene."

Eugene set his hands on her shoulders. "Rapunzel, I promise we'll be able to find him."

"I hope so."

Sometimes, Rapunzel went for walks. For no reason mostly. Just now she had the freedom. Or at least more freedom to. Walking cleared her head and gave her a chance to interact with everyone. She hardly knew the citizens of the Dark Kingdom, despite being their future queen. She met the kids Eugene read to. But everyone else was a stranger. Back in Corona, she knew everyone's name. Even with all the stress around her, she needed something to ground her. So she began at the local bakery.

"Hello!" Rapunzel greeted with a wave. She approached the counter where a teenage girl was working. "Hi! My name is-"

"Princess Rapunzel?" she said, unimpressed. She took one look at her and dropped her gaze back to the counter.

"Um, hello? I was, uh, wondering what your name was?"

"It doesn't matter."

Well, that wasn't expected. No one had sassed Rapunzel that much. Maybe Cass or Eugene. But never like that. She wanted to be known as a friend to her people, not just a princess. Still, one might think they would still be respectful enough to her. She cleared her throat again.

"Um, well." Rapunzel straightened herself up. "It matters to me."

The girl gave her a look as if she was the most ignorant person on Earth. Rapunzel tried not to quiver under her gaze. She would get her answer and let this girl know how she really did matter to her. The girl's eyes drifted to the door.

"Hey! Thieves! Stop them!" she shouted, pointing.

Rapunzel untangled her hair from her braid as she ran out the door. She caught sight of the thief. Letting her hair wrap around them. Success. She approached them. Slowly, carefully. Rapunzel unwrapped her hair. To find two little girls cradling a loaf of bread between them.

Two little girls. The last two people she expected to steal from a bakery. Judging by their clothes, they weren't wealthy. Though they looked nothing alike. Still, Rapunzel got a familial feeling between them. The little girl with the red hair's lip was starting to quiver. The other scowled deeper.

"Hi. My name is Rapunzel."

"Like the princess?" the scowling girl asked, crossing her arms.

"I am the princess, actually."

The redhead softened slightly. She looked down at her dress. She froze again.

"Are you going to arrest us?" she asked, looking down at her feet.

"Of course not!" Rapunzel exclaimed, "Here. Have you ever seen the inside of the castle before?"

Both girls shook their heads. The scowling one's face softened. The redhead took Rapunzel's hand. She gestured for the other girl to take hers as well, but she didn't. That was fine. She shouldn't force her to. Instead, the scowling girl followed as her companion looked around at the sights.

"What are your names?" Rapunzel asked, along the way.

"I'm Kiera," the scowling one said. She pointed to her friend. "That's Catalina. She doesn't talk too much."

"I do, too!"

Kiera mouthed something to her. Catalina blushed slightly.

They made it to the castle. Catalina greeted it with a gasp. She raised her head so she could see everything. Rapunzel grinned. Kiera even looked impressed.

"I've never seen a castle this close before."

"It's even better inside."

Rapunzel beamed as they stepped inside. Catalina looked up at her. After receiving a nod, she let Rapunzel's hand go and began to explore the area. Keira stood suspiciously near a vase on display. A family heirloom. She eased the girls through the halls, finally arriving at the room she shared with Eugene.

"Come on in," she said, opening the door.

Keira took her friend's hand as they took a shy step in. Rapunzel kept a careful eye on them. She trusted the two not to steal anything, but just in case. They stayed in the room for a few hours. Rapunzel entertained them with stories and did their hair which Keira didn't seem to like, but Catalina enjoyed it. She was able to learn a bit more about the duo. They were from Corona but ended up here through a circumstance they didn't mention. When she pressed for more information, Keira told her it was none of her business.

"Blondie? You home already?" came the voice of Eugene as he entered the room.

The two girls froze. Eugene raised his eyebrows and looked to his wife. Rapunzel gave a smile.

"Eugene, this is Catalina and Kiera. Girls, this is Eugene." She approached her husband and set a hand on his chest.

"Are you supposed to bow?" Catalina whispered to her sister. Still loud enough to hear.

"That won't be necessary," Eugene interjected, "Um, where did you two come from?"

"Oh, we just happened to bump into each other on my walk," Rapunzel said.

She excused herself and Eugene to talk.

"We can't just leave them out on the streets!" she exclaimed, "I caught them trying to steal something. And besides that, they're little girls. They shouldn't be sleeping on the streets."

"Look, Sunshine, I'll have a maid prepare a room for them and I'll see what I can do."

Rapunzel enclosed her fingers around his. "Thank you, Eugene."

She looked down. Wait, was she holding his hand? She immediately let go. They were married. But not like this. Not in love. Eugene hadn't seemed to notice. Or perhaps, he had, but decided to ignore it. Rapunzel could feel her cheeks warming. She turned back around.

"Alright, girls! I've got some exciting . . ."

They were gone.

"Girls? Kiera? Catalina?"

Rapunzel looked under the bed. Inside the closet. Anywhere in the room. Then she noticed the window was open. Her stomach twisted. They couldn't have climbed all the way down there? Did they fall? What happened?

"Rapunzel." She nearly jumped at the voice. She hadn't noticed Eugene left. "I, uh, just asked a guard. He saw two girls running from the grounds, but they were too fast to catch."

"Did they look like them?"

Eugene nodded. "We can find them. Maybe they did have a place to stay. I'll even ask Lance. We'll find them."

She nodded.

But her stomach felt so hollow.

* * *

"So, Varian, do we have a deal?"

She didn't even have any of his loved ones there. Varian couldn't trust her.

"No."

She only smiled. "I thought you'd say that.." She snapped her fingers. A knife was handed to her. "I'll make this easier for you."

The knife drew ever closer to his cheek.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope to get the next chapter up sooner!


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner. I had a lot of trouble with this chapter and I didn't want to update during the holiday season.

"I know you're afraid, but we can't hide in this closet forever."

Rapunzel blinked. Again. Then blushed as she realized how close she was to Eugene. They were still in this closet. She wiped away the last of this morning's tears.

A body of a young boy had been found. About fourteen years old. The news was enough to rip Rapunzel's heart apart. Varian couldn't be . . . He couldn't be dead. She disappeared into the closet. Her sobs physically hurt her. She didn't even know if he was gone, yet. Rapunzel fell face first onto the soft carpet. Not caring about the bruises it left behind. A while later, Eugene found her there. Looking pathetic. All he did was hold her to his chest and let her cry.

"I'm afraid, Eugene," she whispered, "I can't . . . I can't _lose_ him."

"Yeah, it's perfectly alright you're sad about that. I was devastated for months after my mom died. Sometimes, I feel that pain, still." He paused. "Do you want to come with me to see? You can stay here if you really want to."

Slowly, Rapunzel nodded. Eugene helped her up. She leaned against him, as they found their way to a sitting room. There, Edmund was already sitting across from a man. He held several papers. She sank into a chair. Eugene next to her.

"Princess Rapunzel," the man began in a soft tone, "My name is Curtis O'Bryan. I'm going to show you a few pictures and you can tell me if they match Varian at all. Alright?"

"Okay."

He placed a paper on the table and flipped it over. It showed a young boy's face. A nose that looked a lot like her friend's. But something felt off.

"He doesn't have any freckles," Rapunzel said, "This can't be Varian."

"Are you sure?" O'Bryan wondered.

"Positive."

She felt lighter already. Varian was still alive, out there. Somewhere. Rapunzel squeezed Eugene's hand. He sent her a smile in response. The two left. Rapunzel nearly skipped as she did.

They were going to be fine.

* * *

  
"M-miss Stalyan," Varian stuttered, at the sight of her, "I was wondering if-" She glared over at him. "-Okay . . ."

"I'm not happy, Varian. Not at all."

He stepped backward. "Wh-why?"

"I'm afraid you aren't doing anything remotely _useful_."

 _She knows,_ Varian thought to himself. "Um, I was experimenting?"

"You're a terrible liar, Mr. Varian. You're lucky to be alive right now."

He gulped. Stalyan held a knife to his throat. She did it every day. It never got less terrifying.

"I can take that away at any time I want."

* * *

Cass tied off her corset strings with a small throaty noise. She threw on a few more layers, ending with a wide, wine-colored dress. Rapunzel's hair was piled mostly on her head, giving her a headache. A few strands were able to hang free by her face. A clock that hooked together with the Dark Kingdom's symbol connected it together. A few moon ornaments adorned her hairstyle.

"This is really necessary?" Rapunzel asked, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Cass waved her hand in the air as if this event was the most important thing. "For the Jade Concourse Celebration, yeah."

"Well, I know I'm supposed to look nice, but _this_?"

"You're from Corona. The place where something is celebrated every single day. Like, is national Booberry day really necessary?"

"Hey, I happen to enjoy the Booberry Day Festival very much."

Cass rolled her eyes. "Alright, you're all primped up and ready to be bored."

"I don't get bored."

"It'll be your first time."

Rapunzel wanted to prove Cass wrong, but it proved to be impossible. As she sat through the meal, she rested her head on her palm. Bored. Her eyes wandered across the table. Where Eugene was struggling to keep his eyes open. A few times, he nearly landed in his soup. Catching himself just in time. Her headache increased every time she blinked. Which was more than usual. Rapunzel had to pinch herself to remain awake.

She tried livening up the conversation. No one joined in. She began again to the enjoyment of no one. The duke seated next to her leaned over and whispered,

"Get used to it."

Well. Rapunzel straightened her posture. Folding her hands in her lap. She glanced around. Finding every table just as miserable as her own. Eugene took one of her hands, squeezing it gently. She looked to the head of the table. Edmund was on his fifth brandy. Ordering his sixth from a servant.

"Now's when it gets really exciting," Eugene muttered.

"What do you mean?" Rapunzel asked.

"Edmund's drunk."

She turned to where he was now standing. Raising his goblet in the air, swirling it around slightly. He cleared his throat as if he were about to give a speech. It dawned on her. He was going to give a speech.

"Eugene." Her voice was full of warning. "Should we do something?"

"Nah. Let him be. Unless he starts talking about my mom. That's when we know he has a problem."

Rapunzel looked back at him. No. When Edmund started talking about his late wife, Eugene wanted him gone. Wanted those memories gone.

"My dear Alexys used to say 'Quality is not an act, it is a habit,'" Edmund began, words slurred.

"Aristotle said that, not Mom." Eugene rose, throwing his napkin down on the table. "Alright, that's my cue."

"Eugene, wait." Rapunzel grasped his wrist, making him turn around. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm just gonna bring him to his room."

She let him go. Eugene quickly got to where Edmund was. He whispered something in his ear. Rapunzel gripped on her napkin. _Please don't do anything stupid._ When Edmund didn't stop, continuing, Eugene gestured for her to join him. Rapunzel joined the two.

"Have I ever told you the story of how I lost my arm?" Edmund drew on.

"Yes, Edmund. Many, many times. In fact, that story was probably the only reason we talked when I was a kid," Eugene said, "Come on. You're drunk. You're going to have the worst hangover tomorrow."

"Your highness, come with me," Rapunzel spoke gently.

They were able to get Edmund to leave. Eugene steadied a hand on his back, as they made arrangements. Since they were technically still hosting, Rapunzel asked everyone into the other room.

The night went on. Dreadful as it was before. But they were able to make some light of it. Eugene made fun of the duke's hat. While Rapunzel scolded him for it, she couldn't deny it was outrageous. They ended the party early. After checking up on the servants that were cleaning the mess up, they headed off to bed.

She began pulling pins and other decorations from her hair. Relaxing the tension in her head from wearing her hair up all night. If she was quiet enough, she could hear Edmund singing to himself. Pausing a few times to make a joke and laugh. At one point he said, "There's an eye in me soup". Whatever that meant. After a quick bath, she re-braided her hair and pulled on a nightgown. Pulling out her journal.

They were quiet, as they usually were. Eugene snickered when he heard the chorus of Edmund's song break out, assuring Rapunzel he wasn't alone. Though she never asked. She glanced back at him. Taking in his features.

"Can I draw you?"

It came from nowhere. Rapunzel set her quill down. Eugene looked back at her.

"Excuse me?" Eugene met her gaze. "Draw me?"

"Alright, but I have to warn you, I'm a terrible model. Take it from every artist who ever tried to do my portrait."

"I think you'll be great."

For the next few hours, Rapunzel drew him. Eugene tried not to move too much. It proved mostly to be unsuccessful. She giggled with his antics as she filled in his eyes. Deep and dark as they were.

"Ta-da!"

She held the picture up for him to see, getting him to smile.

* * *

As she walked along the same, familiar streets, she took a different turn. Without realizing where it would take her. Rapunzel soon found herself surrounded by trees. Tall and mighty. The forest held a looming feeling around her. She found herself drawn to it. Going in deeper and deeper. Until she found a shed. A house perhaps? Rapunzel neared it, approaching the door. Something groaned from inside.

Rapunzel turned to a wall. Finding a window. Small, but she was tiny enough to fit inside. She found a latch and twisted it. Her conscious warned her not to look inside. There could and probably were good people living here and she happened to stumble upon their home. Or possibly no one lived here. But she heard a groan. A groan from a very much alive creature. Likely human.

She popped her head in, craning it around to try to see something. Anything. But only darkness greeted her. She pulled a hand inside. Wincing as the pricks of the wood cut it. Rapunzel hoisted more of herself inside. All the way to her hips.

She fell.

Landing on her shoulder. Rapunzel rubbed at it. Now how was she supposed to explain herself to the owners? She glanced around. Eyes slowly adjusting to the black. Taking in the outlines of a few objects. What looked to a machine of some sort. Bars. For an animal? But they were too high for one. Rapunzel neared them. Gasping.

"Varian?"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are gonna go down in the next chapter. Also if you got the Corpse Bride reference I love you.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, since I have no idea when the next chapter's coming out, I might as well publish this one now. Also, I'm really exhausted, so we all know that's not helping. Thank you to all the support I've been getting for this story! I can't believe I have over 100 kudos on ao3 and over fifty reviews on FFN! I never thought this fic would do so well.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Quirin hadn’t cried in years.

Not since Ulla passed away.

Sometimes he thought he was incapable of crying. While there was no toxicness in the Brotherhoood (Edmund was a very emotional man), he couldn’t bring himself to shed a tear. He wanted to. Of course he did. Yet he couldn’t. 

But now, his son was missing. For days now. 

Varian was the light of Ulla’s life. He made her happy in every single way. Quirin adored the way her eyes light up at the sight of her. 

He also held part of the Moonstone in him. He never got around to telling him that. The thought that that was why someone took him away clouded his mind. Would they teach Varian evil? Or treat him like a monster? He hated it. Quirin thought of everything. There was no ransom letter. It seemed too late to send one. Besides that, only horrible things wandered through Quirin’s mind about why someone would abduct a fourteen year old boy. 

Quirin let himself cry. In his room. In the dark. There was no Varian to cheer him up with a dumb joke or alcamy pun. 

He was all alone. 

Both of them. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Eugene was alone. Rapunzel still wasn’t home from her daily walk around the capitol city. After checking his clock and finding out it it was almost time for dinner, he began to worry. She was never this late. She was never late. Period. In fact, Rapunzel was at least half and hour early for everything. 

She should be in their closet. With Cassandra helping her with her evening wear. She should be at the vanity. Touching up on her braid. Perhaps even adding a few charms as decorations. Rapunzel should be convincing him to hurry up. Rolling her eyes foundly or teasing playfully. 

Where was she? Had she run away? Rapunzel didn’t seem like the type. Even as a child, while Eugene was sneaking off every other night, she was there to warn him not to. He would get punished for it. 

Or had someone hurt her? Had someone taken her? Could there have been a murder? 

No. He shouldn’t even imagine such things. Rapunzel had probably gotten caught up in something. That was it. It must be. 

Cassandra had the day off. She was back in Corona, visiting her father most likely. Eugene adjusted his cravat, Whipping away a piece of link on his coat. His outfit was mostly green. He’d worn it once before. To dinner. Rapunzel complimented the way it made his eyes look. With a final glance in the mirror, he began down the hall. Finding Faith in the hallway. 

“Have you seen the princess?” 

They asked at once. Eugene cleared his throat, allowing her to go first. 

“I can’t find her anywhere. I’ve asked everyone. All the maids are looking for her, but she’s gone!” Faith got out between stutters. 

“Gone?” The words left him empty. “You mean, she’s gone? What?” 

“Please don’t release me, sir. She just disappeared.” 

“Are you sure? You’ve checked everywhere? The halls? The bookstore?” 

Faith nodded. “Everywhere. The last anyone saw of her was when she was on her walk.” 

After receiving another nod from the maid, Eugene broke into run. Calling every guard over. They followed him in a line as he yelled, incomprehensible nonsense at them. He glanced into every open doorway. She wasn’t there. She was never there. 

“The princess is missing,” Eugene wheezed, “We gotta find her.” 

“Woah, woah, woah, slow down, your highness. What do you mean the princess is missing.” 

“I mean what the term ‘missing’ usually means. She’s gone. No one can find her.” 

The captain of the guards found his father. They all gathered together. Collecting evidence and exchanging information. No one knew much. Only what they all said before. Rapunzel disappeared on her walk. No one knew where she might be. 

Eugene went with them. He had to find her. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


“Rapunzel?” 

It was his voice. Varian. It had to be hind. Rapunzel ran to the bars. Thrusting an arm through two of them. Reaching out. Varian caught her hand. It was him. She knew those features. Relief flooded through her. Like a dam breaking. The tightness in her chest was gone. Varian was here. She found him. 

“What-What are you doing here?” Rapunzel asked, “How long have you been here? Who took you? Why? Varian!” 

“Rapunzel, there’s not a lot . . . There’s no time to explain. I was brought here by someone named Stalyan. She wants me to-”

Light shone in the corner of her eye. Rapunzel met Varian’s eyes before looking towards the door. She removed most of her arm. Leaving only her hand inside. To hold Varian’s and possibly provide some comfort. 

She was tall. Towering over Varian and herself. Light brown locks had been tossed over her shoulders and ran down her back in slight waves. Magenta painted her lips into a scowl. Finally, her violet eyes met her own. 

“Oh, if it isn’t  _ Her most honorable, excellentness, wonderfulness Princess Rapunzel, now of the Dark Kingdom, former Corona, her most bestness. _ ” Her voice was all sarcasm. “I still don’t see what he sees in you.” 

Rapunzel’s eyebrows crossed. “Who?” 

The stranger tossed a wave over her shoulder. “No one of importance. Now I can’t just let you wander away after what you’ve seen.” 

Rapunzel untangled her hair, ready to fight. She knocked over the stranger and began working on the lock. Once she got back up, Rapunzel tied her ankles together. She shook the bars. Something had to go free. But they didn’t move. Apparently, this cage was much more well built than it looked. From behind, the stranger threw her hands over Rapunzel’s mouth. Knocking both of them to the ground. Rapunzel struggled out of her grasp, but couldn’t get free. The stranger’s hands fell to her neck. Sequeezing. Chocking her. Little coughs left Rapunzel’s mouth in attempts to breath. 

“He never told me you were a fighter,” the stranger said, “Code Green, boys!” 

Two men, giant and stern, grabbed both of rapunzel’s arms. Pinning her against the wall as the stranger avoided her kicking. She knocked her into a pair of shackles. The metal dug into her bare arms. Already, she found feel bruises. 

“Who are you?” Rapunzel askeed, her eyes meeting thte stranger’s, “What do you want with Varain? With me?” 

“He never told you about me?” the stranger said. 

“I don’t know who you’re talking about!” 

“Rider.” 

Rapunzel scanned her mind for the name. Nothing. At least no  _ reaal  _ people came to mind. But one did. 

“Flynnigan Rider? From the books? He’s not real.” 

The stranger rolled her eyes. “I suppose  _ you’d  _ know him as Prince Horace.” 

Eugene. 

Her stomach filled with ice. How could he know her? It didn’t make sense. Rapunzel still didn’t know much about his life. His life beyond her and the kingdom. Perhaps he knew her before. But why? And how? She was under the impression that Eugene grew up with one friend in Lance. 

“How do you know him?” Rapunzel’s tone came as a command. 

“I’m surprised he never told you about me. I mean, I was his first love. His only love really. He just never knew it.” 

“First love?” 

She had to be lying. Since the time they were born, they were betrothed to each other. He knew that. They both knew that. 

“I’m afraid, you’re mistaken,” Rapunzel said, “Eugene would-”

“Oh, now he's going by  _ Eugene _ . How swell.” 

“Who do you think you are?” 

“Lady Stalyan.”

She paused. 

“Former almost-fiancee to the prince. Your  _ husband _ .” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be totally honest, I really love Stalyan. Gosh, just think of her as a whumper. The imagery is so good. I owe credit to Trekkiehood (who also inspired me to watch TTS). She's on here with a few Tangled stories that I absolutely love. She's also on ao3 and tumblr under the same name. She's amazing. Please go check her works out.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals week is over so I actually have time now to do something other than watch Gordan Ramsey for comfort and cry over a class I really hated taking. This chapter is pretty long to make up for almost a month without updating. It's also pretty different from most of these other chapters. To avoid spoilers, I will be putting the trigger warnings at the bottom of the story. Though this chapter is darker. Since I wanted to get this out as soon as possible, it's not as edited as the other chapters, but I am going to be looking it over again in the future and making some edits. So sorry about this long author's note.

The forest, gloomy and dark, made Eugene want to go back. But he couldn't. Rapunzel might be in here. It was their best bet so far. Besides, he wasn't afraid of some trees.

They decided to split up. Cover more ground that way. Eugene steadied Maximus so he would go straight. The direction they decided he would go. A breeze rustled through the woods. Shaking the leaves. A few fell before him.

"They're really living up the creepy vibe, eh, Max?"

Eugene said it more to himself than the horse, but Max grumbled in agreement. They scanned the forest again. Without any clues.

Except a shed.

A small, dirty shed. Rapunzel couldn't have gone in there. Maybe? Probably? Eugene stirred Max towards the small structure.

"Rapunzel?"

* * *

"You won't get away with this!"

Stalyan rolled her eyes as an answer. Almost as if that was the only motion her body could do. Rigid, Rapunzel looked towards Varian again. Their eyes met. Rapunzel attempted to pull herself forward, out of the chains. But Stalyan laid a stiff finger on Rapunzel's chest. Preventing her from toppling over.

"Rapunzel!"

Stalyan's eyes lit up. "Hear that, Princess? Pretty boy's looking for you."

"Eugene," Rapunzel whispered.

"Let's get you to look presentable, shall we?"

With that, Stalyan grabbed her braid. Tugging at the clips and bows that kept it all together. She yanked, sending needles through her skull. Stalyan grinned at the grimace Rapunzel was wearing. She tugged again. Letting the braid go fully. Weighing Rapunzel down. Stalyan then roped the hair around a bar of some sort. Every time Rapunzel moved her head a little, it pained her.

"Stalyan, please, I know you're hurt, but let's just . . . talk."

It sounded pathetic.

Stalyan rolled her eyes again. "Really, Princess? Is that all you can do? Just talk?"

"Stalyan-"

"Save it!"

"Um, Miss Stalyan?"

"Shut it, kid."

Varian pointed. "But I think there's something you might wanna see . . ."

Stalyan's gaze followed his finger to the small window Rapunzel climbed through earlier. Two brown eyes stared back. Furious and anxious and relieved all at once. Eugene.

"Well, look who finally showed up. Flynn Rider."

"Stalyan, please-"

She made a closing gesture with her hands. "I don't wanna hear any of your excuses, Rider. Not a single one."

"I'm not giving an excuse, Stalyan."

"Oh really?"

Eugene opened his mouth once more. He found Rapunzel's eyes. She warned him to leave. Get out of here while he still could. Stalyan neared the window, whistling in her two sidekicks. Eugene began to stand, but she knocked him back down. The window panes were broken open and Eugene was dragged inside. He looked to Rapunzel. Appearing reassured.

"Get off of him!" Rapunzel lunged forward, again. Yanked back by the chains that held her.

Stalyan pinned Eugene on the ground. Sitting on top of him, tracing a finger along his jawline. The muscles in his face tensed. Stalyan grinned, twisted and dark, as she pressed a kiss to his neck. She placed her finger there for a moment. Before kissing his chin.

"You look just the same, Rider," Stalyan mumbled, "Even better with that nice scar on your neck. You do remember?"

"How could I forget?"

Eugene's poor attempt at playing cocky didn't go unnoticed by Rapunzel. She grimaced. Pulling on her restraints again. She looked to Varian's cell, finding him tinkering with the lock. She nodded in a way to go unnoticed.

Stalyan found a knife. Placing it over the scar. She traced the blade, carefully. Proving her dominance. Eugene lifted a hand.

With anger flaring up in her, Rapunzel leaned her feet against the wall. Pushing herself up, so she was in the air. Using all her strength, she reached for the knife. Unsuccessful. Instead, Rapunzel tried again. Balancing herself up. She headbutted Stalyan in the back. Pushing her over. Eugene climbed to his feet. Taking advantage of Stalyan being down. He grabbed at her belt, finding the key in her pocket. Stalyan pushed back. Eugene staggered but reached back. He grabbed the key. Kicking Stalyan in her stomach, as a distraction. He unlocked Rapunzel's chains. Then Varian's cell. They threw the door open. Something was off.

"Why-why isn't she moving?" Varian asked in a whisper, gesturing to Stalyan.

"I did not kill her, I promise," Eugene said.

Rapunzel looked around. Anxious. Pity thrust out in her chest. But no, Rapunzel stopped herself. She couldn't go back. Even if Stalyan was hurt. They needed to get out. Rapunzel gripped Eugene's hand.

They threw open the door.

Two large men were waiting there. Blocking a third. Eugene swallowed. Stalyan sat up, leaning on a hand for support. She cackled.

"You really thought I would just let you go?"

There was a pause.

Eugene raised a finger. "That does make sense."

Rapunzel looked forward. Seeing the glint of a blade in front of her. She pushed her way through the two men. Only to be yanked back. Her hair. Tied to some kind of hold. Rapunzel grabbed at her. Pulling and pulling to no avail. Eugene began tugging as well. So had Varian. When the two men knocked them to the floor. Stalyan rose above them. Digging a heel into Eugene's chest. He let out a groan. Rapunzel jumped forward. One of the men grabbed her arms.

"Eugene!"

"Rapunzel, don't-"

Varian was on the ground. Blood spilling from his nose. Rapunzel turned herself to face him. One hand laid near his face. His eyes closed. But breathing. Meaning he was alive. Using her own two feet, Rapunzel began to climb up the man. He pushed her back down. Once Eugene was secured in his own set of shackles, Stalyan traced a finger over his jawline. Peppering it with kisses. She placed her lips over his. And bit down in a harsh kiss. Eugene tensed, gently closing his eyes. Stalyan crawled over his lap. Tightening the kiss. Rapunzel lunged forward. Hearing an uneasy groan escape Eugene's lips.

"Get off of him," Rapunzel warned.

Slowly, Stalyan pulled away. She removed herself from Eugene's lap. Eugene's eyelids fluttered. Unable to tell if it was safe or not. Swinging her hips, Stalyan made her way over to Rapunzel. She lifted Rapunzel's chin up with a finger. Scowling.

"Let's have a little talk, shall we, princess?" Stalyan said.

Eugene rose, to the best extent possible, he lifted himself up. Staring Stalyan dead in the eye. He leaned forward.

"Don't lay a _hand on her_."

A warning. Protectiveness shone in Eugene's eyes.

Stalyan only rolled her eyes.

"I think you need a visit from my father," she said to Eugene, causing him to grimace, "While I talk to your wife."

The second man threw Varian back in the cage. He opened the door at Stalyan's signal. Letting in a hefty man with a yellow beard and tufts of hair. He was scowling harder than Rapunzel ever saw anyone scowl before. He punched a fist, catching it with his other hand, as he neared Eugene. He leaned over.

"Welcome home, pretty boy," the man said.

"Baron! Hey, how nice to see you. It's been a hot second, hasn't it? I haven't seen you since-"

"Since you broke my daughter's heart."

Eugene let out a dry laugh. "I forgot about that. But the thing is, Baron, I was in an arranged marriage with Rapunzel. My wife. So there wasn't exactly a way Stalyan and I could . . . ever be together."

"Let's get this show on the road," Stalyan snapped, "Bruce, follow me."

She untied the hair from its trap before piling it up and handing it to the other man. Bruce dragged Rapunzel down a hall. They entered a separate room. This one was brighter than the first. But not by a lot. Bruce unleashed a pair of shackles from his belt and locked them around her wrists. Stalyan ordered them to leave. It was just the two of them now.

"What happened? What happened, Stalyan? What's going on?" Rapunzel questioned.

Stalyan didn't look at her. "Your entire life's a fairytale, princess. You'll get your happy ending eventually. But here's a fairytale without such a happy ending. Because, princess, they do exist."

Rapunzel didn't interrupt her. Though she looked to her shakles. Or the outline of the chains. The dark in the room would allow her to see very little. Stalyan pulled out a knife. Twirling it with her fingers. There was a scream. Coming from another room. Eugene.

"Once upon a time, there was a little girl whose father was the Baron of a faraway land," Stalyan began, "It was dark in that kingdom, but, oh, was it powerful. That very little girl didn't have many friends. No. She was interested in things that scared the other children off. With no one to play with, the little girl - now a teenager - wandered the castle grounds. Knowing she shouldn't. But she wouldn't get caught. No one would want to catch someone like her."

Pain burned in Stalyan's eyes, as she faced her. Rapunzel tried to reach out. Wanting to embrace the poor girl. Stalyan continued. With a new flare. Bolder. Braver. Happier.

"Then one day, the little girl's prince came. Boy, was he handsome. Tall and dark. He was going to be in an arranged marriage with a stupid, little princess from another kingdom. They hated each other. But the little girl loved the prince. And the prince loved the little girl."

"But Stalyan-"

"During that time, the little girl's father began to go into debt," Stalyan rose her voice, "Making him have to turn to crime as a source of income. He didn't kill anyone. Just took advantage of a few laws here and there. But the prince found out about what the little girl's father was doing. She was so scared he would reject her, but he offered to help.

So the little girl and the prince helped each other out. The little girl loved him. The little prince craved adventure. She helped him find it. The prince wanted to see the world. She guided him through it. Through everything, the little girl was always there for the little prince."

The crack of a whip echoed. Rapunzel winced. Another cry was let out. Her heart panged. Rapunzel struggled to get out of her shackles. Stalyan scowled. She dug her knife into the wall, next to Rapunzel's cheek. As a warning.

"When the prince's mother died, the little girl comforted him. She had a mother die, too. But one day, the little girl snuck into a ball to surprise the prince. How happy he would be. But as the little girl went into the ballroom, she found him dancing with none other than the princess. The princess he was supposed to marry. They were supposed to hate each other. He _told_ her they hated each other. But the prince and the princess looked at each other in such a way. A way the little girl had only seen lovers look at each other like. And she knew. Right then and there, that the prince wasn't in love with her anymore. That the prince was in love with _her_."

In love with her? Since when? Rapunzel was the princess in this story, right? It wasn't some other princess? Still, a shiver ran down her spine. Perhaps Stalyan was making things up. Though she didn't seem to be in a playing mood today.

"Seeing that, the little girl became determined to keep her love. It was for the greater good that he stay with her. That he love her. The universe would fall apart without them in the center of it. She made him stay. She made him happy. It was for his own sake. The wench saw her father fall into more debt. She watched as the king shouted at him and stripped him of his barony. They barely got away. She was devoid of her _home_."

"Is that that you need? A home? Stalyan, this isn't a home, but I can help you-"

"Shortly after, the wench met up with the prince again. In secret. There was something he needed to tell the wench. She was so excited, she knew he had a plan for them. Like he always did. But the day came and," Stalyan trailed off.

"He looked at her with such . . . hate in his eyes. It was terrible. He didn't know what was best for him. He never knew what was best for him. For them."

Stalyan grabbed her knife again. Avoiding Rapunzel by a few inches.

"Why didn't he care anymore? She couldn't figure it out. All he did was refuse to do anything with her. And break her heart. So the wench and the prince made a deal. They would run away together. The day came. The wench waited. Waited. Waited. He never came. The prince never came."

The blade came close to Rapunzel's collarbone. Pressing lightly against the skin. She could hardly feel it, yet it was agony. She gasped.

"Years passed. The wench grew sick with vengeance. She heard the wedding bells. She waited outside the chapel. This time he came. With the princess on his arm. They seemed miserable. Absolutely miserable. But the wench knew. She knew they were going to fall in love. And here they are. Having a baby together. Living their happily ever after. The wench, however, never got her happily ever after. The end."

Rapunzel looked towards her. "Stalyan? I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry your heart was broken. But I have . . . no control over it. I never had control." She paused. "This is unnecessary. I want to help you, Stalyan. Really, I do. Just tell me what I should do. I'll try my hardest to get it done."

Stalyan looked past Rapunzel. At what, she didn't know. She only stared for a moment. Brimming with tears. Then dug the knife harder into her collarbone.

"I want _Rider_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Implied whipping, implied torture, very lightly hinted rape, knife play, pain, fainting, chains, domestic abuse, non-con kissing, mention of death, blood, general angst
> 
> I have the next three or so chapters done. They just need to be edited and I will have them up when I can. My classes have been keeping me busy. I don't make any promises, as I also am participating in Febuwhump this year and New Dream Week. Plus some real-life stuff may be preventing me from updating.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

The crack was the whip was almost worse than it lashing on one's back. Until it did hit someone. That's when they cried out. Grimacing or sobbing. Eugene tried to keep it to a grimace. He should be in pain. He knew that was what the Baron wanted. But he didn't want to be a pile of tears and blood.

What he would be by the end of this.

Eugene cried out. As the whip cut his back. Whimpering as the Baron raised it again. At least it wasn't Rapunzel. But who knew what Stalyan had in store for her. But it wasn't Rapunzel whimpering under the whip's lashes. That was all that mattered to him.

* * *

"Stalyan, wait-"

"I'm tired of waiting. I've waited for years. I've waited all this time just to be with Rider. I could've had anyone I wanted. But Rider's lucky enough. He's lucky that I waited for him. We belong together, Rapunzel, I don't understand why you can't see that. Do _you_ even love him?"

Well, did she? Rapunzel thought back. For as long as she could remember, she hated Eugene. He tormented her as a child. He annoyed her as an adult. After all he had done to her, was it worth it to even like him? If they hated each other, there was no way they would rule the Dark Kingdom together. They couldn't parent their children. But she didn't hate him. No, Rapunzel saw Eugene as a friend. They had a deep friendship. It made her feel warm and comforted. But did she love him? Not as a friend. In the way romance blossomed. Did she love him then?

Stalyan took her silence as an answer. "I thought so." She pulled her knife away. "It works out for the both of us. I marry Eugene. You go off. Rule Corona or whatever. I'm sure your parents will take you back."

No. That look Eugene wore when he looked at Stalyan was not love. Not adoration. Nothing said love about the way his eyes darted around. How he whimpered and twisted. He was afraid. Fear. Exactly the look he showed near Stalyan. He was afraid of her. Rapunzel couldn't let him marry Stalyan.

"Do you love him?" Rapunzel questioned back.

Stalyan flipped around. With a tilted eyebrow and looking like someone asked her what the difference was between an alligator and a crocodile. Rapunzel cleared her throat.

"Do _you_ love Eugene, Stalyan?"

She hesitated, glancing around the room. "Yes, of course, I love him."

"I don't think you do."

"Excuse me?" Stalyan placed the knife where Rapunzel's neck and chest met. The blade wasn't cold anymore, but Rapunzel grimaced as if it did. "What's that supposed to mean? Of course, I love Rider."

"You don't even call him by his name. Well, the name he prefers to be called. I used to call him Horace, just to get on his nerves. But I stopped after he asked me to call him Eugene. You seem to be more in love with the thought of being in love. Not actually in love with Eugene."

"That's not true!"

Rapunzel straightened, trying to keep a wobble from her voice. "Then say Eugene's in love with me. Would you let him go? Or would you make him stay with you?"

"What is this? Some kind of joke? I don't have time for this." Stalyan swung the knife over her shoulder.

"Just answer the question. Please."

Stalyan drew out a long sigh. "I would make him stay with me." She raised a finger. "Because I know what's best for Rider."

"Maybe you don't."

"Yes, I _do_."

"Stalyan, just-"

"No! I'm done with your stupid games. I'm done with your stupid questions. Now I can either kill you. Or you can live happily and go back to Corona. You always wanted to rule your own kingdom didn't you? You always wanted to stay where you grew up, didn't you? Well, I suggest you do that. Right now. Rider's coming with me."

"Stal-"

Stalyan threw her knife on the ground. She picked up a long board instead. Raising it up. Rapunzel winced. It came crashing down.

The room was even darker. Then all black.

* * *

Someone shook her arm. Gently. But it bothered her. The room she was in was bright. She could tell even with her eyes closed. Her head was throbbing. Rapunzel flickered her eyelids open. Wincing as they met the light. She let out a soft groan.

"She's awake," a woman said, needle-like.

"What's going on?" Rapunzel mumbled.

"Princess?" Edmund lowered himself to a knee. "Oh, good."

Eugene. Where was Eugene? Rapunzel was with Stalyan last. Eugene was with the Baron. Where was he now? Rapunzel lifted herself up. It was the same room. Only light up with a few torches. The woman helped her to her feet.

"Where's Eugene?" Rapunzel questioned, looking to Edmund.

His eyes caked with fear. "You don't know?"

"I was knocked out for the last few . . . well, I don't know. But where is he?"

"We thought you would know, Princes," the woman said, "All we found was the kid and you."

Varian.

Rapunzel looked around. She neared the door and threw it open. Her hair dragged her down, slightly. So Rapunzel bunched it up and ran down the hall. The door was open. Exposing a small cage and a few pairs and shackles and chains. Another man was in there. Even with his back to her, Rapunzel recognized him as Quirin. Kneeling down next to a standing Varian. They made eye contact. And Varian nodded at her. Rapunzel charged back to where the woman and Edmund where.

"He's gone? Eugene?" Rapunzel questioned again. She slowed her pace down to a walk. "We have to find him. I'll start-"

As she passed the window - now open - she stopped. Outside was a caravan. With people running around it. Most were dressed in white. A few headed inside. Rapunzel turned, gesturing to the group.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"Medical team. We didn't know what we'd find. So they came along. See, they're gathering Varian up right now," Edmund explained.

"Oh." Rapunzel paused. "That was a good idea. Thank you. Now, Eugene-"

"Princess Rapunzel?"

Another woman stepped through the door. Short and fair and slender. She adjusted her glasses as she approached Rapunzel.

"I'm Miss Howard, I'm your midwife."

Midwife? Why would she need a midwife? Oh. The baby everyone believed she was carrying. Or could be at this point, she supposed. Rapunzel doubted it. She hadn't shown any of the signs.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Howard, but I'm afraid, I need to get back to finding Eugene."

"Princess, I know this isn't my place, but you need to come with us. We need to make sure the baby is okay."

"But I'm not. I'm not pregnant."

Miss Howard quirked her eyebrows. "Princess?"

"Look, this isn't important right now, but it was all a misunderstanding. We were hoping we could have a baby to ward off . . . whatever. I don't remember right now."

"Could you be?" Miss Howard interrupted.

"Could I be what?"

"Expecting?"

Rapunzel sighed. "I suppose, but-"

"Then you should probably still come with us."

"What? No. I can't."

"Your highness, I promise you that King Edmund and . . . well, they can find him. Besides, we still need to treat your head. No matter what happened or what kind of condition you're in."

Rapunzel huffed. "I'm not in any kind of condition. I just need to find Eugene." She hesitated. "Please."

"We just want what's best for you. Come with me."

Edmund squeezed her hand. Looking up at her. "We'll find my son."

"You promise?" Rapunzel asked in a whisper.

"Of course."

* * *

Blood.

There was blood. Everywhere there was blood. Eugene couldn't escape it. Dried on his back. Spotted against his lips.

Now it was covering Stalyan.

He was barely awake. Fading in and out of consciousness. When a shadow came upon them. They were traveling. In a wagon, he guessed. The bumps along the road made him grimace. His back was in complete agony after the whipping.

Eugene opened his eyes. Edmund was there. Along with Adira and Hector. All there. Warding off Stalyan and the Baron. She let down her guard for one second. Paused. For only a moment. And Edmund's sword tore through her.

Blood spilled out of her. Eugene crawled over to where she was laying. Hearing a faint whimper.

"Stalyan?" he whispered.

"Rider."

"It's Eugene."

He didn't know why he bothered to correct her.

"You'll always be mine, Flynn Rider."

Stalyan raised her hand. Smearing her blood over his face. It fell. Slowly. Almost. Her eyes were closed. Eugene felt for a pulse. None.

She was dead.

Eugene finally escaped Stalyan. He was free. Forever. His abuser was dead and gone.

Why did he still feel hollow?

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last update before the craziness of the next few weeks sets in for me. I wanted to get this up in case I'm unable to. I'm going to try to do New Dream Week (which I really want to!) as well. Since I've been busy, I am so sorry if I haven't replied to any of your reviews. I want to reply to all of them.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves. I was going to update this chapter last week (I suppose two weeks ago now), but I got caught up in this really good long fic, so I was unable to. I'm currently running on tears I spilled over Finding Neverland and a quarter of a chocolate muffin. I'm so sorry if these notes make no sense. I'm somewhat tired, but also not. I just wrote an entire fic because I was ticked off at something.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Rapunzel's stomach twinged with anxiety as she glanced at the clock. Midnight had come and gone. They still weren't back.

She allowed herself to lean back. Remembering what Miss Howard told her about resting. Especially since they didn't know what effects this would have on the baby.

The baby.

She didn't have time to let the new sink in. She really was pregnant. Not as far along as the kingdom thought. About three and a half weeks, Miss Howard concluded. Though they had no way of actually knowing. Rapunzel set an uneasy hand on her belly. It was weird to think a life was growing inside her at this very moment. It felt unreal. Stranger knowing Eugene wasn't aware. This was his baby, too and he didn't know about it. Yet. She would tell him. As soon as they arrived.

Whenever that was.

Her parents were on their way. That's what Edmund told her, at least. As soon as they received the news she was missing, they set out in their carriage. Partly looking for her. But mostly trying their hardest to arrive as soon as could be. The thought of them made Rapunzel's heart ache. She hadn't seen them in ages.

Rapunzel's eyelids began to fall, but she pinched herself awake. To little avail. She needed to see Eugene. Instead of sleep, she was greeted by tossing and turning in a cold bed. But her head was panging and her wrists were sore. A good sleep would probably do her well.

* * *

As they wrapped him in clean clothes, Eugene could only think it over. Stalyan was dead. Stalyan is dead. Stalyan's dead. Gone.

It reminded him of his mother, actually. The blood everywhere. The caress. Like his mother's death. But it wasn't anything like it at all. His mother was a savior. His savior. She was love and beauty and grace. Stalyan was bitterness. She tasted sour on his lips. She was anguish. He should be relieved. Possibly. He didn't know what to feel.

Eugene thought Stalyan was out of his life when Alexys died. Alexys helped him realize Stalyan didn't love him. When he asked how he knew, she replied, "Because I've felt both love and abuse. I know what it's like." Eugene didn't ask questions. The look in her eye prevented him from saying anything further. He was afraid. He didn't want to hurt her. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt his mother. But now, as he thought of the dead woman, he was boiled up with questions. How should he feel? How should he react? He couldn't receive an answer.

He mumbled an order for them to take him to Rapunzel. Though it burned his lips to move them. Eugene needed to know she was alive and breathing. He needed to feel her warm touch. He needed to know she was alive.

It was like getting stung by bees the entire way to the room. While whoever was carrying him tried to be gentle, Eugene still felt the effects of the whip marks. He let out a soft groan as the door opened.

"Eugene?"

Rapunzel.

He opened his eyes, finding only outlines. Eugene reached out a hand. Catching Rapunzel's small one in the process; a blanket comforting as a soft blanket.

They carried him into bed, carefully placing him down. Rapunzel didn't let go. Once they were both in bed, she pressed a kiss to his forehead. She pushed the hairs from his eyes. Eugene caressed her cheek. Rapunzel sunk into it, then took his hand and trailed it down to her stomach.

"What's that?" Eugene whispered.

"The baby."

He opened an eye. "You mean?"

Rapunzel kissed his hand. "Yeah, I do." She brought it back to where he was caressing her face.

Eugene took her other hand, placing it on his chest. He kissed her fingertips. The two laid there. Gazing around the room. Neither knew what to say.

"Are you okay?" Rapunzel asked.

"I'll be fine. There's nothing that can kick old Flynn down," Eugene said, "Er, Eugene."

"I was wondering about that."

Ice dropped to his stomach. Rapunzel had questions about Stalyan, knowing her, she would burst with them. But not now. Eugene didn't have the strength to talk about Stalyan. Tentivally, he asked,

"About what?"

"Eugene Fitzherbert. The name. Where did it come from?"

Eugene gave a chuckle. "Eugene's my middle name. Tradition has it that all the firstborn sons share the name of the ancestors. Edmund was fond of King Horace the Mighty, dumb name, I know. So Horace became my first name. But on my mom's side, they gave their sons their father's first name as the middle name. My mother's father was named Eugene. That was that. My mother's maiden name was Fitzherbert. My grandfather was very last in line for the throne since he was the illegitimate son of the king and the king's other children all died. But that's a whole 'nother story." He caught himself beginning to ramble.

" _No one cares what you have to say, Flynn. You talk too much. Shut it."_

"Anyways, my mom could call me 'Little Fitzherbert' sometimes. She always called me Eugene. So I became Eugene Fitzherbert."

"I like that name," Rapunzel said, "It's artistic."

He grinned. "Yeah, well." Eugene placed a hand on her belly. "I hope this one takes that after you."

Rapunzel gave a joyful hum.

"How, uh, far along?"

"Three and a half weeks. Well, about. There's no way to tell for sure."

"Three and a half weeks, huh?" Eugene slid an arm behind his head, forgetting how much it hurt to move. He cringed. "That's about . . . thirty-seven more weeks? Yeah, thirty-seven."

They paused. Eugene fluttered his eyelids. Nearly closing them. But as he did he could only feel the crack of the whip. The feel of Stalyan's lips on his. How gross he felt then. He quivered. Either Rapunzel could read minds or she felt his jarring movements, because she said,

"We can talk about it. If you want to."

There had to be dozens of questions. He didn't know what or how much Stalyan told her. Heck, Rapunzel probably didn't know she was gone yet. Eugene rolled over. That was too much. He turned back on his side.

"I might just take you up on that."

He was lying, but the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Rapunzel. He could feel her body relax as she curled into a ball. Her go-to sleeping position when she was stressed. Eugene watched as her breaths slowed down. Rapunzel was asleep soon enough. He waited. Hesitant to allow himself sleep. The Baron was still out there. Eugene wasn't going to let him _touch_ Rapunzel again.

Especially now with the baby.

It was strange. Eugene was a father now. There was a little baby he was going to raise. With Rapunzel, of course. But it was his child. He would name them and clothe them and feed them. Names, names, names. There was still that stupid tradition of giving the first born son a name from the ancestors. But did he really want to stick his son with a name like Horace? That wasn't even the worst one from the list, (though it was definitely one of them). Besides, it might not even be a son. It might be a girl. There weren't any traditions for a first born daughter. Though there might be from Corona.

Stalyan's family had a naming tradition.

No. No. Not Stalyan. Eugene didn't have the energy to think about her. She hurt his wife. She potentially hurt his child.

The tradition was to name your child after a prized possession. Meaning your child would be one's new treasure. It was a stupid rule. Eugene despised it. Horace was a terrible name. Nightmare worthy, even. But at least he wasn't named for a horse.

Not Stalyan. Not Stalyan. She was dead. She was gone. Eugene didn't have to be afraid of her anymore.

Except he still was. A little.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this tame chapter! I needed a break from intense scenes. Yay, they still won't admit they have feelings for each other. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I love reviews.
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://wind-at-her-heels.tumblr.com/)


End file.
